Dustpelt
by WritingWarrior35
Summary: Switch perspectives to see Dustpelt's life from kithood to the battle with Bloodclan. He has to face problems with his family, his brother, and especially his best friend. Watch as Dustkit becomes Dustpaw and trains as hard as he can to be the best warrior of his clan, and then as Dustpelt struggles with love and friendship, and the tears of loyalty. (bad descrip, but it's good!)
1. Allegiances

_I will only do Thunderclan allegiances for the reason that I have no idea what other cats are alive at this point for other clans and it was hard enough deciding who is supposed to be alive right now, haha._

 **ALLEGIANCES THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Bluestar - blue-grey she-cat with a hint of silver around her muzzle

 **Deputy:** Redtail - a red tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf - a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzypelt - black tom with fur that stands on end and a thick-furred tail

Patchpelt - black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Adderfang - mottled dark brown tabby tom

Swiftbreeze - splotchy, tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Lionheart - pale golden-brown tabby tom with thick fur around his neck and green eyes

Smallear - grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Speckletail - pale golden tabby with amber eyes

Runningwind - light brown tabby tom

Mousefur - wiry dusky brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitestorm - a big white tom

Tigerclaw - a large, dark tabby tom with darker stripes

Darkstripe - sleek black and grey tabby tom

 _ **Apprentice: Longpaw**_

Runningwind - swift tabby tom

Frostfur - snow white she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Longpaw **-** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

 **Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Robinwing - dusky brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and a thick-furred tail

Willowpelt - very pale grey she-cat with unusually blue eyes

Brindleface - pretty tabby she-cat

 **Elders:** (former warriors and queens, not retired)

Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

One-eye - pale gray she-cat. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail - once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with lovely dappled coat

Poppydawn - long-haired dark red tabby she-cat with long bushy tail and greying muzzle


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I looked really hard to find out the lineage. And, apparently, Brindleface, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, and Longtail all share Robinwing as a mother. However, Longtail's father is actually Patchpelt. Unfortunately, nowhere could it tell me when Longtail was born and if he was older than Brindleface. So, I decided for myself. Longtail was born between Brindleface &Frostfur and Dustpelt&Graystripe. So, Robinwing mated with Patchpelt for some reason briefly, then went back to Fuzzypelt. Probs some sort of drama, but I'm not gonna make anything up cause Dustpelt never finds out. lol**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The rasping of his mother's tongue gently on his ear woke Dustkit. She was laid on her side, her tail curled neatly around her hindpaws and her eyes half-closed with content. With a tiny yawn, Dustkit stood up, shaking his mother's gentle bathing and stretched out his little paws. Robinwing did not seem to mind, instead she simply shifted her attention to his littermate - Ravenkit - who welcomed their mother's cleaning with a tiny purr. Dustkit stared at Ravenkit in disgust. _He's such a wimp,_ he thought to himself, then turned and slipped out of the nursery. His mother's call to stay nearby barely made it to his ears, and he flicked his tail briefly to show he understood. Outside, the camp was already active. Bluestar was sitting below the High Rock, her tail laid out behind her, the tip flicking as she watched. Redtail, the deputy, was sat in the middle of the clearing, organizing Sunhigh patrols. To Dustkit's right, he saw Brindleface lounging with her sister, Frostfur, as the two watched Sandkit tumble around in the dirt, playing with a leaf.

Flicking his ear playfully, Dustkit dropped into a crouch, stalking across the clearing towards the unsuspecting Sandkit. She had just pinned down the leaf again when Dustkit sprung up and tackled her. The ginger she-kit let out a squeal of surprise and twisted to fight back at her attacker, already knowing who it was. Dustkit growled with amusement, nipping at her muzzle and then leaping away as she tried to bat at his head. The two kits narrowed their eyes and began circling one another, their gazes glinting with playfulness and their tails lashing at the playfight. Before either one could attack, Brindleface appeared between them, purring.

"Growing into fine warriors already," she commented, giving Sandkit a brisk lick. "Listen. I'm going out to stretch my legs, you two stay where Frostfur can see you, alright?"

"Sure, Brindleface," Dustkit replied.

"Good. Be good, kits," she meowed over her shoulder as she went to join Redtail in the clearing. Dustkit watched as the two exchanged a few words, and then Brindleface trotted out of camp alone. While he was distracted, Sandkit had slipped up beside him and a mischievous glint entered her eyes. She glanced back at Frostfur, then back to Dustkit.

"Let's go exploring!" she insisted eagerly.

"Brindleface said-"

"Oh, come on! We won't go far." Sandkit promised.

"I don't know-"

"What? You scared, Dustkit?" she mocked, and Dustkit's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Of course not, you brat! I'm not scared of anything!"

"That's settled then!" Sandkit mewed, satisfaction entering her gaze at the easy persuasion of her denmate.

The two kits turned to look at Frostfur, who was watching them with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. When she caught their gazes, her tail beckoned them forward, and they bounded over to her without complaint. The white she-cat's blue eyes raked over them, as if she thought their pelts would give away all their secrets.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" she demanded. "Not trying to sneak off, are you?"

"No!" Sandkit lied, holding her head up defiantly. Frostfur looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything else, one of the Whitestorm approached and mewed a greeting to her. Momentarily distracted, Frostfur turned her penetrating gaze from the kits to the warrior. With her no longer watching, the two kits exchanged pleased glances, and slipped away from the two cats and disappeared behind the nursery. Before they had a chance to go any further than the dirt place behind the nursery, another small voice called them back. Dustkit let out a sigh and turned to face his brother, Ravenkit, who had obviously followed them. His eyes were glowing with curiosity.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," Sandkit sneered. Ravenkit seemed unbothered by her tone, instead he stared straight at Dustkit - who felt uneasy under the gaze of his brother. No matter how much he disliked the black tom, it was always hard to lie to him or be nasty like Sandkit. Especially since he knew Ravenkit would run straight to Robinwing and snitch.

"We aren't going anywhere," he told the other kit reluctantly, looking at Sandkit. The taunting look in her eyes made his fur hot with anger, but he couldn't go anywhere now, thanks to his stupid brother. "Come on, let's get back before Frostfur worries."

"Coward," Sandkit hissed in his ear as he padded after Ravenkit back into the clearing. Waiting for them there was Frostfur, her tail twitching in irritation, her eyes fierce. Dustkit's tail drooped low to the ground and his ears flattened. They were definitely in big trouble. The only thing that made him feel better was seeing Sandkit in the same, submissive position he was in, her eyes on the ground instead of up at the angry she-cat.

"What did Brindleface tell you?" Frostfur hissed, giving each kit a hard cuff around their ears. "What if a fox had gotten hold of you? What if you had gotten lost?"

"We're sorry, Frostfur-"

"I don't want an apology!" Frostfur snapped. "I want you to think next time you decide to go traipsing the forest alone. You'll never make it to warriors acting like that! You're almost apprentices, and the clan expects you to act with more sense."

"We didn't even get anywhere!" Dustkit suddenly insisted, his head raising and his tail bristling. "That dumb Ravenkit caught us before we even got out of camp!"

"Mind your tongue," Robinwing interrupted before Frostfur could, glaring at Dustkit with disappointment. "Don't speak of your brother that way. I want you in the nursery, now."

"Yes, Mother," Dustkit muttered bitterly, shoving past Sandkit with a glare at her and entering the nursery. Inside, it took him a moment to adjust to the darkness, but he found his nest relatively easily. Across from them, Willowpelt lay, her belly swollen with kits, dozing. When he started digging around in the moss to settle down comfortably, her eyes opened slowly and she let out a small _mrrw_ of laughter.

"Causing more trouble, Dustkit?" she asked, but Dustkit ignored her, turning his back and laying with his head on his paws, eyes closed. Eventually, the sound of others entering the nursery told him that it was nearing time for sleep. Robinwing entered with Ravenkit, the smell of fresh-kill following her, but Dustkit ignored them as well, keeping his eyes tight shut and pretending to be asleep. When his mother tried to rouse him, he ignored her, hearing her sigh and whisper softly to Ravenkit.

...

Dustkit had obviously dozed off at some point, listening to the soft sounds of the nursery, because he was awakened violently when a howling started up across from him. Willowpelt was kitting. Robinwing and Brindleface were already at their fellow queen by the time Dustkit joined the other two kits at the back, whispering encouragement to her and smoothing her fur with gentle strokes of their tails. Not long after, Spottedleaf was rushing into the den, her tortoiseshell pelt glistening in the small rays of moonlight that filtered into the den. Dustkit couldn't help but to admire her as she worked, her voice was low and gentle despite the anxious and rude words that came from Willowpelt's mouth. By the time Spottedleaf let out a soft sigh of success and backed away, the sun was crawling up in the sky, giving them more light to see the one bundle suckling at Willowpelt's stomach, the tiny claws kneading her impatiently.

"Just one?" Robinwing murmured. Once Spottedleaf had entered, the two other Queens had backed off, settling themselves beside their kits, and now whispered together with sadness.

"Poor Willowpelt," Brindleface sighed, knowing too well what it was like to have only one kit survive of a litter.

"She'll just have to love that one better than ever," Robinwing went on firmly, eyeing the queen and her new kit, and her gaze softened. "He's so sweet."

"And perfectly healthy," Spottedleaf purred, coming to join the two queens briefly, her eyes shining. "Willowpelt should be proud, she did well,"

"Should we tell Patchpelt?" Brindleface asked hesitantly, glancing awkwardly at Robinwing, who had tensed slightly. Her shoulders relaxed, but there was still bitterness in her gaze.

"Of course, it is his kit," she muttered, then turned to her own two kits, who were still staring at the new bundle in Willowpelt's nest, and ushered them back to their own nest. "Stay here, you two, I'll fetch something to eat."

Dustkit watched his mother leave - followed by Spottedleaf and Brindleface - then bounded out of his nest, inching closer to Willowpelt. Her eyes were focused only on the kit suckling at her belly, shining with love and pride already. Dustkit examined his new denmate, surprised at how big he was. From what he'd heard from his mother and the other Queens, kits were usually terribly small for the first couple of days of their lives. Robinwing made it a point on bringing up Dustkit's unusual smallness whenever she bragged about him, claiming he'd grown a lot. Looking at this kit, Dustkit had to imagine what a big warrior he'd be. He took another step forward, and his paw brushed against a fallen twig and Willowpelt's head snapped up, narrowing fiercely to protect her newborn. When she realized it was only Dustkit, her intensity lessened and she beckoned with her tail for him to come closer.

"It's okay. Come meet him,"

"But doesn't he need to grow stronger first?" Dustkit wondered, watching the grey kit with slight worry.

"You can still meet him, just be gentle," she whispered, nosing Dustkit into the nest and closer.

Dustkit sniffed the kit cautiously, jumping back when the grey head swung around and the kit let out a wail of surprise. Willowpelt purred in amusement, giving the kit a soft lick and urging him back to her teat before turning her gaze to Dustkit again, eyes sparkling with silent encouragement. Dustkit took a cautious step forward and sniffed the kit again. He smelled of fresh milk and had the same scent as Willowpelt.

"He smells just like you!" Dustkit exclaimed, eyes widening slightly. Though he knew that cats smelled of their mothers their entire lives - Brindleface still had the slightest whiff of Robinwing on her fur sometimes - usually it was mingled in with each cat's individual one. But this new kit didn't have any scent but Willowpelt's.

"Yes, he does. For now," she replied softly. Dustkit fell silent and watched in awe as the kit suckled. He had never seen a newborn kit before, being the same age as all the other kits, and seeing something so helpless was something strange. He couldn't imagine that little fluff of fur ever being strong enough to take down another warrior in battle, or dragging a huge rabbit home for eating. Then again, he knew that all kits were born like this - helpless and weak - even himself. It was still very strange to see. While he thought of this, Willowpelt had settled down with her head on the edge of the nest, her eyes closing halfway. _She must be tired,_ Dustkit thought to himself. _It felt like it took her a moon to kit!_ But, though he knew she must want to sleep, he couldn't stop his growing curiosity.

"Willowpelt?" the she-cat started slightly, but she had nothing but content in her eyes when she looked at him again. "What's its name?"

" _His_ name is Graykit."

"Oh." Dustkit mewed. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Robinwing returned at that moment and interrupted him.

"Dustkit, come and leave Willowpelt alone. She needs to rest,"

"Yes, Mother." Dustkit mewed back, slinking from the nest and back over to his mother. She greeted him with a happy lick and moved aside to let him get at the fresh vole she had brought them to share. Ravenkit was already eating, taking small bites and chewing enthusiastically. They had only just started eating fresh-kill a moon ago, and the taste was still new to both of them. This was the first vole they'd ever had. Moving to settle in beside his brother, Dustkit began to eat as well. When they had finished, the two left the nursery together. Dustkit grabbed at Ravenkit's tail, and the black kit growled playfully, leaping onto his brother. The two tussled on the ground for a few moments, before Dustkit finally ended up on top, pinning Ravenkit down by his neck.

"You can never beat me! I am the mighty Duststar! Leader of Thunderclan and the fiercest warrior in the whole forest!"

"That's quite ambitious, little one," an older voice replied, and Dustkit looked up to see the ruffled, black pelt of his father, who had come up while they were playing. Dustkit scrambled off of his brother, allowing Ravenkit to get to his paws, then looked at Fuzzypelt with excitement. Their father rarely visited them in the nursery anymore, more distracted with patrols and hunting to come and visit them. It wasn't often he was seen with Robinwing either, and when the two did appear together, there was much tension.

"Did you see how I pinned him, Father?" Dustkit meowed eagerly, bouncing on his paws.

"Yes, Dustkit, I did. Very good, both of you!" Both kits eyes glowed at their father's praise. Before anymore could be discussed, however, Bluestar called for Fuzzypelt from under the High Rock. She was surrounded by Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, and Patchpelt. Regret at the interruption with his sons clouded his eyes, but he gave them both a lick farewell, and padded away. Dustkit frowned, watching Fuzzypelt as he and the others followed Bluestar into her den.

"He never gets to hang out with us!" Ravenkit wailed. "It's not fair!"

"I know," Dustkit hissed, clawing at the dirt. "When I become a warrior, I'll never have kits, not for anything!"

"Not, Dustkit, don't say such a thing!" Robinwing gasped, appearing behind her two kits.

"But I won't. I really mean it!" Dustkit vowed.

"Why not?" Robinwing scolded, sitting down and drawing both toms closer to her. "Having kits is good for the clan, and it doesn't do much harm for the parents, either."

"But, what good is it having kits if I won't ever get to speak with them?"

"Yeah!" Ravenkit agreed, but said no more, just stared up at their mother wonderingly, as though he were genuinely curious and not angry. Dustkit couldn't help but to sneer at his brother. Sometimes, it was easy to get along with him, but other times, the kit was just plain stupid. Robinwing just sighed, her gaze going from one kit to the other, a soft expression there.

"You'll understand when you are older. Besides," she crouched down and purred softly. "If the cat you love wants kits, you'll do it for them,"

"I won't fall in love. Love is for cats who are weak," Dustkit mewed scornfully, lashing his tail once. Robinwing looked at him carefully, peering right into his eyes, as if she were looking for something important, then she purred again and stood up straight.

"We'll see," and then she padded away to talk with Frostfur, who was eating by the warriors den, leaving Dustkit confused and bitter.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Longtail's parents: Robinwing and Patchpelt - Graystripe's parents: Willowpelt and Patchpelt**

* * *

"Dustkit! Dustkit! Guess what!" It was Ravenkit. He came bursting into the nursery, his fur fluffed up with excitement and his eyes wide, barreling straight into Sandkit - who had been about to leave ahead of Dustkit. The two cats scrambled around for a moment, then finally were able to break apart and get back on their paws, Sandkit hissing contemptuously at Ravenkit as she tried to groom down her fur. The black tom completely ignored her anger and instead turned his excited eyes to Dustkit.

"What is it, Ravenkit?" Dustkit demanded, impatient.

"We're becoming apprentices today! Robinwing just went to talk to Bluestar and she said we could be apprentices today!" Dustkit's eyes widended as well, excitement washing over him and cleaning his fur of any agitation he felt before. He suddenly jumped and tackled Ravenkit to the ground, and the two kits rolled out of the nursery bushes, and then broke apart with excited leaps.

"Really? Today!" Dustkit meowed, his tail fluffed up. "It's about time! I feel like we've been in there for _moons_!"

"You have," came an older voice, and both kits turned to see Bluestar approaching them, her eyes glittering with amusement at their excitement. "Almost six,"

"Bluestar!" Ravenkit squeaked, bowing suddenly very low to the ground. Dustkit followed suit, dipping his head so low his nose brushed the ground.

"Are you ready to become apprentices?" she asked them, and the two lifted their heads, eyes still shining.

"Oh yes, Bluestar!" Dustkit promised, giving a small hop of joy. "Do you know who our mentors will be?"

"You'll find that out when you have your ceremony." her eyes swept the small clearing in front of the nursery, and then she looked at the toms again. "Where is Sandkit?"

"Here, Bluestar," the ginger kit meowed, slipping out of the branches of the nursery, her eyes glinting with jealousy. Behind her came Graykit - now three moons old, barely able to take a few steps before stumbling over - and Willowpelt, eyes shining at her young kit. Their blue-grey leader nodded to Willowpelt, glanced briefly at Graykit with affection, then turned to Sandkit.

"You will become an apprentice, as well, Sandkit. I have just spoken with Brindleface, and she agrees you are ready." at once, the ginger's sulkiness vanished and her ears perked up with happiness as she came to join the other two. "The ceremony will be held at Sunhigh." With that, Bluestar turned and headed towards the fresh-kill pile and then settled down under the High rock with Whitestorm to eat.

"Mother, why can't _I_ be an apprentice?" Graykit mewled from where he had settled down at Willowpelt's feet.

"You're too young, Graykit, but soon." Willowpelt promised, flicking her tail over his ear. "Congratulations to you three. I can't say I'm not relieved though," she added, her voice full of warm teasing.

"You'll be sad to see us go, Willowpelt!" Ravenkit purred, padding over to her and batting Graykit playfully with his paws. "Who'll play with Graykit now?"

"I'm not going to miss you three bothering me while I'm trying to sleep!" she promised them, a gleam in her eyes.

"Ravenkit," Graykit mewed, looking up with big, yellow eyes. "Won't you still come play with me?"

"'Course I will," Ravenkit assured the young kit, and then he turned and hurried back over to Dustkit and Sandkit. "Come on! I'll race ya to the fresh-kill pile!"

"Be careful, kits!" Willowpelt called after them. "Stay out of the way!" her words were lost to the three kits who dashed off gleefully.

...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's familiar call filtered through the nursery brambles, and the three kits who had formerly never been allowed to these meetings darted out eagerly. Their mothers followed slowly, walking side-by-side. When they reached the front of the gathered cats, Dustkit sat between Sandkit and Ravenkit, his tail twitching with eagerness that couldn't be contained. He felt his mother sit in the dust behind him, and saw Brindleface on Sandkit's opposite side out of the corner of his eye. Both mothers leaned down to give each kit a swift cleaning before everyone's attention lifted to Bluestar. She was watching the cats below with glittering eyes. Dustkit wasn't sure if he was right, but there seemed to be an envious glint to her gaze, but it faded quickly and she went on with the ceremony.

"Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons at it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and Sandpaw." there she paused and beckoned Dustpaw forward with her tail. He stepped away from the other two, barely able to walk properly from the joy coursing through him. He glanced briefly around the cats, wondering who would be his mentor.

"Redtail, my noble deputy, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have served this clan in more ways than can be counted and have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. I know you will pass those same qualities down to Dustpaw."

The ginger tom trotted out of the clearing, his eyes bright as he approached his new apprentice. Dustpaw hurried to meet him in the middle and touched noses with his new mentor. Then, they went off to sit on the side of the clearing. The rest of the ceremony named Whitestorm as Sandpaw's mentor, and Tigerclaw as Ravenpaw's mentor. Both cats hurried forward to meet their mentor's and touch noses, then joined Dustpaw with Redtail by the edge of the group. After the ceremony ended, Bluestar jumped down from the Rock and disappeared into her den, while the rest of the clan cheered and gathered round to congratulate the new apprentices.

"Finally, I don't have to share the apprentices den alone!" Longpaw purred, coming up beside of Dustpaw. He was the oldest apprentice in the den now, having started his training before Dustpaw had been kitted. It wouldn't be long now until he was made a warrior. The tabby would already be a warrior, except he had suffered an injury from a border dispute and had been taken out of training for two moons because of it. Thankfully, it healed and he was able to continue training as usual. His mentor was Darkstripe, who was at Tigerclaw's side, eyes glinting.

"I bet we'll be warriors way before you, Longpaw!" Sandpaw teased, her claws kneading the ground. "We'll be such great learners that we'll be apprentices in a moon!"

"You are too ambitious, Sandpaw," her mentor said gently, shaking his white head.

"Perhaps we test those skills now," Redtail suggested lightly. "Care to see the territory?" he directed the question to Dustpaw, who's eyes lit up instantly.

"Absolutely!"

"Can we go too, Whitestorm?" Sandpaw asked eagerly, looking at her mentor hopefully. The tom purred at her and nodded slowly, turning to meet Redtail's gaze. The deputy gave a small nod, permitting Whitestorm to join them on their tour.

"Can we go?" Ravenpaw asked Tigerclaw.

"No," Tigerclaw growled, standing and flicking his tail for Ravenpaw to follow. "We're going to the training hollow. We'll tour the territory tomorrow,"

"But, I want to go with Dustpaw!" Ravenpaw argued, his tail drooping slightly.

"You'll have to learn to live without him. We're going to the training hollow, or you're staying in camp. Which is it?" Tigerclaw scolded, looking at his apprentice sharply. Ravenpaw sent one more look to Dustpaw, then followed Tigerclaw out of camp, his paws dragging.

"That's not fair, is it?" Dustpaw asked Redtail, feeling sorry that his brother couldn't come as well. The last few moons in the nursery, he felt that he and Ravenpaw had only just begun to get along. Now, if Tigerclaw planned on separating their training schedules, they might drift apart again. However, Redtail did not seem to understand this issue, and simply shrugged.

"It is not up to us how Tigerclaw trains his apprentice. Come, before we waste all day talking." the tom lifted his bushy tail and led the patrol out of camp. Sandpaw and Dustpaw walked together, looking around at everything in awe. They had never been outside of camp before, not without lack of trying, anyway. The furthest they'd made it was the ravine, and entering the real forest with towering trees was overwhelming. First, Redtail led them down a path until they came upon a cluster of rocks under the trees. There was a sharp, weird scent coming from the rocks, and both warriors stopped their apprentices from getting too close.

"This is Snakerocks," Whitestorm explained. "When the weather is warm, like today, adders like come out of their dens. We won't go too near, it's very dangerous."

"Yes." Redtail agreed, turning a sharp look on the two younger cats. "Do not come near these rocks without at least one warrior with you, understood?"

"Yes, Redtail," Dustpaw and Sandpaw said together, eyes wide. With a nod, Redtail turned and led them away from the rocks and further in the same direction. Eventually, they came to the edge of the forest, and there was a large gap between them and tall, flat fence. From that direction came a smell that made both apprentices wrinkle their noses. As they watched, taking in everything, they saw a flame-colored kit jump up on the fence, then disappear again into another garden.

"What is that?" Sandpaw asked Whitestorm.

"That is the Two-leg Place." The white warrior explained. "That is where two-legs live with their kittypets."

"It stinks!" Dustpaw commented, and Sandpaw nodded her agreement.

"Wait until we get to the Thunderpath," Redtail told them with amusement lacing his tone. The two apprentices looked at him with wide eyes.

"We're really going to see the Thunderpath?" Sandpaw gasped.

"Oh yes," Whitestorm said seriously, though his eyes glinted at their astonishment. "It's one of the most important places to learn about."

"Do you think we'll see a monster?" Dustpaw wondered as the four cats headed that way. Redtail flicked his tail in response, but did not speak. Dustpaw couldn't help but to wonder how much he'd really learn from his mentor if he refused to speak, but figured he couldn't judge on the first day. There were still many moons of training to go, and Dustpaw was sure Redtail would prove a promising mentor.

...

By the time the patrol entered camp again, the rest of the clan had already eaten and were busy sharing tongues outside of dens. Dustpaw saw his mother sitting outside of the warriors den with Fuzzypelt. The two cats were talking to one another, and from his spot by the entrance of camp, it looked like an argument. While he watched, Fuzzypelt suddenly flicked his gaze over and stood, dismissing Robinwing with a simple flick of his tail and padded forward to greet Dustpaw. The young tom couldn't help but see the pain in his mother's eyes as she watched her mate walk away, and he suddenly felt very angry with Fuzzypelt.

"Dustpaw! I'm sorry I couldn't speak with you before you were off!" Fuzzypelt purred, touching his nose to Dustpaw's in greeting. The rest of the patrol nodded to the other tom, then headed for the fresh-kill pile. Redtail paused briefly to look at Dustpaw.

"Make sure you check to see if the Elders are fed before eating anything." Dustpaw nodded in acknowledgement then looked back at his father.

"Why were you and Robinwing fighting?" he asked, unable to hide the question. Fuzzypelt's eyes darkened briefly, then cleared and were bright as usual.

"That's no worry of yours, Dustpaw. Tell me how your first day of training went!"

Dustpaw frowned and glanced at Robinwing again. She had joined Brindleface and Frostfur closer to the High Rock now, but was still staring straight at Fuzzypelt. The brown tabby twitched his ears and looked up at his father, unsure how he could let him know of his frustration. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he just sighed and shook his head briefly.

"Maybe later, Father. I wanted to go and get a good spot in the apprentices den. Before that furball Ravenpaw does,"

Fuzzypelt's ears drooped slightly, but he perked them up again instantly, not wanting to lose the dignity he had as a senior warrior of the clan. With a nod of understanding, the older tom turned and walked off, leaving Dustpaw feeling guilty and alone. With another sigh, Dustpaw checked with the elders and - seeing they were well-fed - went back to get himself something from the pile. Picking a small thrush, he dragged it over to eat beside of Sandpaw, who was already halfway done with her vole.

"Hey!" she greeted happily. "I thought you'd eat with Fuzzypelt. He seemed pretty excited to talk,"

"No. I wanted to eat with the apprentices today," Dustpaw lied. He didn't feel comfortable telling any cat how his parents seemed at odds right now. While he ate, spitting out feathers now and then, Sandpaw chattered on about what they had seen today, but he ignored her, eyes trailing around the clearing. Fuzzypelt had joined Whitestorm and Redtail, who were talking pleasantly with Bluestar. Robinwing had finally given up hope that her mate would come speak with her again and was sharing tongues with her two friends. Willowpelt was lounging beside the nursery, Patchpelt sitting beside her, while Graykit rolled around in the dust, letting out squeals of joy every few moments. Though the two cats didn't speak, both were watching Graykit with an equal amount of affection.

Movement at the entrance of camp told Dustpaw that his brother had returned from his training session with Tigerclaw. The black apprentice looked dead on his feet, and was barely able to drag a mouse over to eat by the stump. Longpaw - who had joined them not long before after returning with a hunting patrol - snorted at the cat.

"Looks like you had quite a first day,"

"It was hard!" Ravenpaw huffed, collapsing in the dust beside of Dustpaw. The usual cheeriness that greeted him from his brother's eyes was gone, replaced with exhaustion. "Tigerclaw certainly didn't go easy on me!"

"Well, did you learn anything?" Sandpaw demanded, looking at Ravenpaw with undisguised annoyance. Her dislike of the cat had never been well-hidden, not since the three had all been old enough to play. She always thought he was too weak to be a warrior of any clan, and had started up the hobby of teasing him whenever he did almost anything.

"I guess so. I learned all kinds of fighting moves, but I'll never have remembered them all by tomorrow!"

"It takes practice," Longpaw assured the to. "You'll learn."

"Wait," Dustpaw frowned. "Are you not touring the territory tomorrow either?"

"Oh no, I am! We're going out with the dawn patrol to have a look, then Tigerclaw says I can care for the elders and then we'd be back out in the training hollow." Ravenpaw sounded tired just thinking about all he would be doing tomorrow. If one afternoon of training did this to him, how would a whole day do? Even Sandpaw looked sympathetic.

"Whitestorm promised we'd learn hunting crouches tomorrow," Sandpaw said, lifting her head up happily. "I'm gonna be the _best_ hunter in the clan!"

"Oh yeah?" Dustpaw growled playfully, moving into a crouch. "Well, _I'm_ going to be the best fighter in the clan!" and he leaped at her. She caught his belly with her head, knocking him to the side and then pouncing on him. Dustpaw hissed, trying desperately to get the she-cat off of him, but she was holding him down pretty good. Finally, with frustration, Dustpaw admitted his defeat and she jumped gracefully off of him, landing on her feet with a purr of satisfaction.

"Maybe I'll be the best hunter _and_ fighter." she taunted. Longpaw shook his head, but he looked amused, and then disappeared into the apprentices den. Dustpaw looked around. By now, the moon had risen into the sky, and most of the cats were heading to their dens for the night. A patrol consisting of Mousefur, Fuzzypelt, and Patchpelt were heading out of camp for a last patrol before Dawn. Following the others examples, Dustpaw and Sandpaw slipped into the apprentices den. Ravenpaw was already curled up and sleeping, his nose hidden under his tail, looking sound. Dustpaw dragged some moss over beside him and situated it into a nest, then curled up into it, purring briefly. Finally, he was an apprentice. And soon, he'd be the best warrior this clan ever saw!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, training officially started for our little apprentice! Let's see how well he does! :D PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Dustpaw was woken by Ravenpaw the next morning, who was dragging himself out of his nest just before dawn. After watching his brother plod out of the den, Dustpaw tried curling back up to sleep again, but sleep had already escaped his grasp for the day. With a heavy sigh, he sat up and stretched, yawned, and then began to groom the moss out of his fur. Sandpaw and Longpaw were still sleeping on the other side of the den, and he watched them with envy for a moment. They'd be asleep for a while yet before their mentors came for them. Finally, he slipped out of the den to get something to eat. Redtail had just emerged from the warriors den and Dustpaw waved his tail in greeting to his mentor. Redtail nodded in return, then disappeared into Bluestar's den. Runningwind and Mousefur were sharing a shrew by the nettle patch, and Lionheart was sitting on the other side of the warriors den with Frostfur. Early risers.

"Hey, Dustpaw," Frostfur greeted as he passed them heading for the fresh-kill pile. "How was your first day?"

"It was fine." Dustpaw replied, dipping his head respectfully to the two warriors, then clawed a small mouse from the pile, carrying it back to the apprentices den. Just as he was about to settle down and eat, he remembered he was supposed to care for the elders first, and he jumped up, rushing towards their place by the old log. The four old cats were still sleeping peacefully, and Dustpaw realized how early it still was. He wasn't used to waking up like this.

"Don't bother them yet," a voice said behind him, and he turned to see his father standing nearby.

"Sorry, Fuzzypelt. I forgot how early it was."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Go and eat, now, so you're ready when Redtail wants to take you out."

"Yes, Fuzzypelt," Dustpaw meowed simply, nodding to his father and hurrying back to the apprentices den. By the time he had finished his mouse, the sun was climbing the sky steadily, and the rest of the clan was finally rousing. The first to come from the apprentices den was Longpaw, and he looked in high spirits.

"Hey Dustpaw, guess what!"

"What?"

"Darkstripe says I'm going to be assessed today. Redtail's going to be there," Longpaw mewed excitedly then, noticing the disappointed look in Dustpaw's eyes, he quickly added; "Don't worry. I'm sure Redtail will bring you along."

Dustpaw brightened after that and gave his fellow apprentices a cheer of congratulations, wished him good luck, and then watched as the older tom padded away to find his mentor. Moments after that, Redtail finally appeared out of Bluestar's den. He cast one look around at the camp, gave an irritated flick of his tail, and began calling cats for patrols. Dustpaw started towards him, hoping to ask about Longpaw's assessment and if he would be tagging along. As he approached, he heard his mentor muttering to himself.

"You'd think these cats were old enough to sort themselves out for one morning," his eyes caught Dustpaw coming nearer and he perked up suddenly. Dustpaw decided he'd pretend he hadn't heard what the deputy had just muttered. "Dustpaw! I'm glad you're here,"

"Oh, okay. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. Later I'll be taking Longpaw on his warrior assessment. You'll be tagging along, and maybe you can learn a few things from him as we go along. After the assessment, I thought we'd practice some battle moves."

"That sounds great, Redtail!" Dustpaw meowed happily. When there were no other words from his mentor, he nodded respectfully and backed away, turning to run back to the apprentices den. Halfway there, he ran straight into Sandpaw, who was going for something to eat. They both tumbled over a few times before righting themselves at last. Sandpaw looked irritated and she shook out her fur.

"Watch it, mouse-brain!" though her words were stinging, there was a glint of friendliness in her eyes.

"Sorry!" Dustpaw called as she walked by, continuing on her way for something to eat. As he got closer to the apprentices den, he heard someone else calling his name, and he turned to see Graykit bounding towards him. He looked much steadier on his legs today, but Dustpaw couldn't miss Willowpelt standing by the nursery, her eyes never leaving her only kit. "What's up, Graykit?"

"I'm bored! Let's play!" Graykit demanded, pouncing on Dustpaw's back without waiting for an answer, piercing the brown tabby's fur with sharp claws. Dustpaw yelped and shook the kit off, growling once.

"I don't want to play right now. I'm about to go out with Redtail,"

"But can't we play until then? Please?" Graykit begged, hopping under Dustpaw's nose, his little tail fluffed out. Before Dustpaw could reply, the little grey tom caught sight of his bushed tail and squealed with delight, starting to spin in a circle as he chased his own behind. Dustpaw let out a snort of contempt and continued on his way to the apprentices den. Longpaw had returned by now and was eating the smallest mouse Dustpaw ever saw.

"Don't you need something more than that for your assessment?" he asked the older tom, who just shook his head quickly.

"Oh no. I don't think I could eat more if I tried. I'm nervous,"

"Come on, you're an excellent hunter and fighter from what I've heard," Dustpaw meowed, butting his head against the other apprentices shoulder. "You'll do fine!"

"Yes, but that's not the problem. I'm nervous because _Redtail_ is assessing me. He's such a fierce warrior, I don't know what I'd do if he were disappointed in me." Longpaw said seriously, frowning at the remains of his mouse, then pushed them away.

"You couldn't mess up if you tried!" Dustpaw insisted and Longpaw gave him a grateful look. Before they could say anything else, Redtail called from the camp entrance. Darkstripe was already pacing back and forth beside him. Longpaw gave Dustpaw another look of anxiety and then hopped up to join the two warriors, with Dustpaw scrambling after.

...

"Okay, Longpaw," Redtail began, sitting promptly where he was. They were in the training hollow now, and a soft breeze had ruffled the reddish-tom's fur, making him look even more intimidating than before. "I want you to start here and make a path towards Sunningrocks. From there, go to Snakerocks, and meet us back at camp with your catch. Remember, I'll be watching you,"

"Yes, Redtail!" Longpaw mewed, looking more nervous than ever. When the deputy said nothing else, he dashed off into the trees, leaving Dustpaw and the other two warriors alone. Redtail turned to Dustpaw immediately.

"Okay. I have to follow him and watch his progress, but I'm going to leave you with Darkstripe. He'll teach you some battle moves until I get back."

"Yes, Redtail." Dustpaw nodded to his mentor. At that, Redtail turned and slinked into the trees, following the path that Longpaw had made on his way out. When they were left alone, Dustpaw felt sudden awkwardness. He hadn't really spoken to a lot of the warriors in camp, and Darkstripe was one that he'd only seen walking around. The dark tabby had a glint in his eye that Dustpaw didn't like, and his tail lashed once to the side before he finally spoke.

"Right. Dustpaw, I want you to attack me," Darkstripe ordered, moving across the clearing and taking up a defensive stance. Dustpaw looked surprised, eyes widening slightly.

"But, I don't know any attacks yet!"

"Do your best. Now, attack me." Darkstripe repeated, his tail lashing again. Dustpaw hesitated for another moment, and then dropped into a crouch he hoped was worth something. By the mocking look that entered Darkstripe's eyes, he guessed not. More determined than ever to prove himself now, Dustpaw shifted his paws and glared hard and then pushed up with his back legs as hard as he could. Halfway down, right before he could land on Darkstripe's back, the other tom rolled to the side and batted Dustpaw away. He hit the ground hard and rolled several paces before he could stand properly, and his fur was hot with embarrassment.

"What was that?" Darkstripe demanded. Dustpaw couldn't face him, dropping his head and returning to his starting position. Perhaps noticing how defeated the apprentice looked, Darkstripe spoke again, and his gentler tone made Dustpaw look up. "That's alright. You're learning. You're not expected to master the skill just yet. Let's go again. This time, I'll attack, and you defend yourself." Darkstripe dropped down into a crouch that Dustpaw didn't recognize, but he made sure to take note of it, so he could remember it later on. Even before Darkstripe reminded him to watch his movements, Dustpaw was already taking note of everything the other cat did. He circled in the clearing with his opponent, noticing the way his eyes darted from side to side trying to find a weak point in Dustpaw's defense. At last, Darkstripe met Dustpaw's gaze and leaped at him. At first it looked like he was going to try and land on Dustpaw, and the younger tom was ready to roll out of the way, but at the last minute, Darkstripe hit the ground just in front of Dustpaw's nose and batted the side of his muzzle.

"Wow!" Dustpaw exclaimed. He knew that in real battle, that move would have caused a lot of damage on his cheek, and he was impressed. "That was amazing! I thought for sure you were going to jump on me."

"That's the trick," Darkstripe mewed, his whiskers twitching at the apprentices' awe. "Come on, you try now."

"Okay!" Dustpaw said eagerly, his eyes shining as he crouched and tried to repeat the move. Of course, his first few attempts were off completely, and he was fended off easily. However, as he repeated the move more, he got the hang of it, and by the time Redtail came padding back into the hollow, Dustpaw had perfected the move. He landed promptly in front of Darkstripe and scored his sheathed paws on the other tom's muzzle.

"Very good, Dustpaw!" Redtail praised his apprentice, looking pleased at the progress. Dustpaw felt warmth spread through him at the compliment and purred lightly.

"Thanks, Redtail. Darkstripe's a good teacher,"

"Good. Let's head back to camp, I need to report to Bluestar." the deputy meowed, and he led the other two out of the hollow. Dustpaw followed in good spirits. He had only learned one move today, but it was better than knowing nothing at all. He hoped that Redtail would teach him even more soon, but also knew that he would have to learn how to hunt sooner. It was one of the apprentices main duties to take care of elders, and that included hunting for them. If he couldn't hunt properly, he wouldn't be able to do his duties to the clan.

...

Upon entering the camp, Dustpaw saw that Ravenpaw was relaxing by the apprentices den. Immediately, Dustpaw turned to greet him. The black tom looked even more tired than the day before, but at least looked calm now he was getting some rest. Dustpaw felt like he could train for hours still, but didn't mention that in front of Ravenpaw - as he knew Tigerclaw was a tough warrior and couldn't imagine what kind of training his brother was getting.

"Hey," he greeted, stopping in front of the other apprentice. Ravenpaw jumped at the sound of another voice, eyes flying open immediately and his body tensing. When he realized it was just Dustpaw, his muscles relaxed and he waved his tail briefly. Dustpaw frowned. Usually his brother was much more excited, and it was hard to believe just two days of training would have subdued him so much. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Ravenpaw mewed dismissively. "I'm expecting Tigerclaw any moment."

"I hope you'll be back for Longpaw's warrior ceremony," Dustpaw commented.

"Did he pass his assessment then? I know he was very anxious about it,"

"Well, not officially. Redtail's talking to Bluestar now, but I just know he passed." Dustpaw shrugged. Ravenpaw had no time to respond, because his mentor was now beckoning impatiently from the camp entrance. Ravenpaw sighed heavily and struggled to his paws, nodding briefly to Dustpaw in farewell, then hurrying to meet Tigerclaw. There was a moment of Tigerclaw saying something sternly to Ravenpaw, and then the pair headed out of camp. Dustpaw decided he'd find his mother, having not spoken to her since his apprentice ceremony. After a quick glance around, he saw her sitting with Brindleface near the pile of fresh-kill, that had recently been filled thanks to Longpaw - who was nowhere to be seen.

"Dustpaw! What a pleasant surprise!" Robinwing purred as her son approached. "I was expecting you to never speak with me again." her tone was teasing, but Dustpaw still felt annoyance flash through him. How could she ever think such a thing? He wasn't that bad of a kit. Or, perhaps he was, since his motives for speaking with her weren't simply out of friendliness. Shuffling his paws awkwardly, he glanced briefly at Brindleface, who took the signal at once.

"I think I'll go hunting," she said casually, getting to her paws and padding away to look for two more warriors to take with her. When Dustpaw was left alone with his mother, he was still silent, not knowing how to ask her what he wanted to ask. He had seen how hurt she was the night before, and wasn't sure how she'd react to it being brought up again.

"Dustpaw, what's wrong?" Robinwing asked, her eyes clouded with worry.

"N-nothing! I promise!" he assured her, then looked away again. "I...I saw you and Fuzzypelt talking before. I wondered what it was about." he dared to look up at his mother, and her eyes were full of sadness and another emotion Dustpaw couldn't read. She didn't respond right away, and when she did, it was nothing to satisfy Dustpaw's curiosity.

"Dustpaw," she began, drawing him closer with her tail. "I love Fuzzypelt, but I made a mistake once." Dustpaw noticed how her gaze was not on him anymore, but across the clearing at the apprentices den. Longpaw was sitting there now with Sandpaw, who was chattering away in his ear. Dustpaw's eyes widened. Was she saying she wished Longpaw hadn't been born? "One day you will love a cat - don't look at me like that! You don't know yet, but it will happen! - and you will understand, but for now, that's all I can say."

"What was your mistake, Mother?" Dustpaw asked, not able to withhold his curiosity. Robinwing's eyes flashed briefly at him, but then softened once more as she gazed at her son. With a small sigh, the she-cat stood.

"That doesn't matter, Dustpaw. Don't worry too much about it, okay? No matter what happens with Fuzzypelt and I, you won't ever have to worry about it." Robinwing promised, and then she walked off to meet Frostfur, who had just entered camp with her patrol. Patchpelt waved his tail in greeting to her, and Dustpaw couldn't help but notice that his mother pretended that he didn't exist at all. Instead, she turned her back to him, and matched Frostfur's steps across camp. _What was that all about?_ He wondered, not quite understanding just what that meant.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: To answer some reviews; Longtail and Graystripe are half-brothers. They share the same father (Patchpelt). And I've tried to make Dustpaw rude to Ravenpaw in the typical sibling-y way.  
**

 **Now, I want to say. I don't really edit my chapters. Dumb, but hey, I don't like it. It's time-consuming. So, if there are any little mistakes (like spelling, missing a letter, or grammar) try to let it slide, haha. If I get too many complaints, I guess I'll start to read through it again before posting. But, eh.**

 **As suggested by a review (thanks again btw) I am going to have a little poll! So, who's your favorite character so far (that isn't Dustpaw)?**

* * *

Soft light filtering into the apprentices' den is what woke Dustpaw, having to blink several times so to adjust to the light. Sandpaw and Ravenpaw had already left the den, and he remembered they had been on the Dawn patrol this morning. This was Ravenpaw's third morning on the Dawn patrol, and it was like everyday the young tom got mellower and mellower. Dustpaw wasn't sure if it was the stress of training, or his mentor, but it frustrated him to see Ravenpaw so jumpy all the time, like even the smallest sound made his heart pound.

After shaking his fur free of moss, he slipped out of the den, looking around at the activity in camp. Unlike other days, it seemed everyone was busy doing something. Frostfur had just brought in a hunting patrol, though she carried nothing herself. Whitestorm and the rest of the dawn patrol - Ravenpaw and Sandpaw included - came padding into camp. Whitestorm dismissed the two apprentices at once and he and Tigerclaw hurried to talk with Bluestar - who was sitting outside of her den. Dustpaw watched as they relayed whatever news it was that was so important, and then Bluestar lifted her blue-gray tail, beckoning Fuzzypelt and Patchpelt to her, who had been watching with interest nearby. All five cats disappeared into her den.

"What was that about?" Dustpaw asked his brother when the other cat arrived at his side.

"We caught Riverclan on Sunningrocks! They told us we had until sunset to give it up or there'd be a fight. Tigerclaw was so angry," Ravenpaw replied, eyes wide as he spoke, as though the angry warrior was standing right in front of him. "We came back at once."

"Was Redtail not with you?" Dustpaw asked, realizing for the first time his mentor was nowhere to be seen.

"He took a border patrol to Shadowclan. I think Brindleface and Longtail were with him,"

"I hope they don't find trouble! Longtail just got his warrior name a few days ago," Dustpaw meowed, alarmed. Longtail was his old friend from the apprentices den. Though they had only been apprentices together for a couple days, Dustpaw had been friends with the tom since he was in the nursery. A few days before, Longtail had his warrior ceremony. Redtail had been keeping the new warrior plenty busy ever since. The leaf-fall was among them, and the clan needed to be well-fed in the next few moons to prepare for the harshness of leaf-bare.

"I don't think so," Ravenpaw shook his head. "Shadowclan haven't been giving us much trouble lately."

"Most of our trouble comes from those crowfood-eaters in Riverclan," Sandpaw growled as she came over to them. By the smell on her, she had just been looking after the elders. Dustpaw flicked his ear in greeting, and she sat down beside of him, glaring briefly at Ravenpaw, but not saying anything, for which Dustpaw was grateful.

"How many times has a patrol found them on our territory?" Dustpaw wondered. Ravenpaw knew the answer to that.

"Every dawn patrol I've been on,"

"That's every single one!" Sandpaw snorted. "I think we should go over there and show them what they're messing with!"

"Yeah!" Ravenpaw agreed, some of his old excitement coming back to him. "We're Thunderclan warriors, no one can steal our prey and get away from it!"

"Not warriors yet, young ones," Redtail meowed, coming up behind Ravenpaw. "We will skip training today, but if one of these two goes out-" he motioned to Sandpaw and Ravenpaw. "-join them, and tell their mentors I said so. I need to go speak with Bluestar."

"Is it about Riverclan? Because a bunch of senior warriors are with her now! We met up with a patrol hunting at Sunningrocks!" Sandpaw piped up eagerly. Redtail looked confused for a moment, his whiskers twitched, and then he turned and bounded towards the leader's den. Just before he could enter, the five cats meeting within came out. Bluestar stopped to talk urgently with Redtail for a brief moment, then she leaped up onto the High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Most of the cats were already in the clearing, and they gathered beneath her with glinting eyes. The news of Riverclan had spread quickly through the camp, and every cat was anxious to know what their leader would do about it. Dustpaw and his companions hurried to sit to the side of the gathered cats. Though his paws prickled with anticipation, there was a little chance he would get in on any attack on Riverclan.

"Thunderclan, you all know the problems we face with Riverclan over Sunningrocks." there were snarls and growls from the gathered cats. Bluestar raised her tail for silence and continued. "Today, one of our patrols found them hunting there!" this time, when the clearing erupted into yowls of anger and snarls, Bluestar let them be angry for a few moments before demanding their attention once more. Her eyes were glaring with a ferocity Dustpaw had never seen in his leader before, and it scared him a little, yet it filled him with even more rage - like she was sending it throughout the crowd in waves.

"They challenged us! Told our warriors we had until sunset to give up _our_ territory or fight!" she made sure the cats did not erupt again into anger, her eyes still passionate, her tail high to keep them all at bay. "After speaking with senior warriors, we have decided to let the clan choose our next move. Give up our land, or fight?"

There was no need for anything else to be said. All the cats gathered were on their feet, shouting the same answer. _Fight_. Dustpaw was among them, though he wasn't sure if it really was the right decision. How much prey did they get out of Sunningrocks anyway? Not enough to risk the lives of Thunderclan warriors, surely. Though he had these doubts, there was no way he'd say them allowed, sure that not one cat would agree with him. Looking around at the glittering eyes of his clan mates, he knew there was no chance to talk them out of this fight. Besides, Sunningrocks had been an issue since before he was kitted - by now it was principle. Finally, Bluestar raised her tail again.

"Okay," she nodded down to Redtail, who leaped and joined her on the High Rock. "Redtail, who will join you in the attack?"

"Fuzzypelt, Robinwing, Smallear, Patchpelt, Longtail, and Tigerclaw." Redtail decided, picking the names of the cats easily, as though he had been thinking about it for a while now despite only being told of the coming fight right before the meeting.

"Longtail?" a voice called from the crowd, sounding unsure. Dustpaw found the source of the voice to be Darkstripe, Longtail's mentor. "Should he really battle so soon after becoming a warrior?"

"I've fought Riverclan even before I was a warrior!" Longtail argued, eyes blazing. Whether it was anger towards his old mentor for trying to deny him the fight or the fact that Riverclan had threatened his clan, Dustpaw wasn't sure.

"Darkstripe," Bluestar said from her place above them, voice even. "It is reasonable for you to worry for your old apprentice, but he is right. He has fought Riverclan before, and he is a warrior now,"

"Yes, he fought Riverclan! And then he could barely move for two moons after that. Why would you send him out again?"

"Darkstripe, this is not your decision. It is mine, and Longtail is coming," Redtail growled coldly from atop the rock. Darkstripe let out a hiss of contempt and stalked out of the clearing, disappearing into the warriors den. Longtail watched his mentor walk off and instinctively went to follow, then paused in his pawsteps, and then sat down again where he was, tail-tip flicking in mild embarrassment.

"It is settled. Be ready, all in the fighting patrol, we do not expect an easy fight." Bluestar called out again, and then she jumped from the High Rock and again disappeared into her den, Redtail right behind her.

…

The tension in camp the rest of the day was impenetrable. Several patrols were sent out, but the warriors that were to be in the battle were instructed to stay in camp and be well-rested. Dustpaw thought that was because most of them were senior warriors, and they would need the extra strength for a battle. Longtail spent most of the day trying to speak with Darkstripe, but his former mentor kept sending him away or leaving with different patrols. After a while, the young warrior just got himself a piece of fresh-kill and plopped down with Smallear and Patchpelt. To Dustpaw's delight, he saw that Fuzzypelt and Robinwing were again speaking to one another, and this time not in a fight. There seemed to be anger, but as Dustpaw watched, it faded and the two cats brushed muzzles and Fuzzypelt fetched them a large shrew to share.

"Did you see that, Ravenpaw?" Dustpaw mewed excitedly to his brother, turning to where the black tom had been sitting only just before, but he was now gone. Frowning, Dustpaw glanced around the clearing to see that his brother was nowhere in sight.

…

Dustpaw sat waiting with the rest of the clan as the battle patrol gathered around the entrance of the camp. Redtail hadn't arrived yet, and the sun was already beginning to fall out of the sky, making the cats pace in agitation. He saw his mother and father sitting together - and though they didn't speak, it was clear that anything that had pushed them apart before was completely gone. His mother caught his gaze, and he nodded to her, surprised when she waved for him to come join them. Dustpaw got to his paws hesitantly, then, seeing that the other cats didn't mind, he padded over to join his parents. Ravenpaw was still nowhere to be seen, and Dustpaw figured the tom was getting some well-needed sleep.

"Where's your brother?" Robinwing fretted, flicking her gaze around the clearing.

"I think sleeping. Tigerclaw's been pretty hard on him," Dustpaw meowed, shrugging.

"Oh," the brown she-cat sighed. "I was hoping that you'd both see us off."

"We'll see them before dawn," Fuzzypelt mewed softly, nudging his mate gently. "Stop worrying so much."

"I can't." she replied simply, frowning and looking away from them both. There was a long silence between them, only broken by Tigerclaw alerting them Redtail was approaching. The whole patrol was on their feet in an instant, tails swishing back and forth. Robinwing gave Dustpaw a brisk lick on the head and waved him off.

"Good luck!" he called to them as he hurried out of the group again. Longtail was near the edge, and he ended up stumbling right into the young warrior, who hissed something unintelligible. Just as Dustpaw was turning to slink away, he felt Longtail flick him over the ear with his tail in an apology, and he just nodded back, finally coming to settle next to Sandpaw.

Neither apprentice spoke as the patrol trotted out of camp, but Dustpaw's stomach churned nervously. _Why am I nervous? I'm not going into battle,_ he wondered and dismissed the feeling, but it lingered. Trying to keep the feeling of rising anxiety from his stomach, he headed to the elders den, hoping for a story. When he was a kit, it was always fun to sit with the elders and hear their stories. He always expected to grow tired of it when he became an apprentice, but he was convinced their words would distract him from his worrying.

"Dustpaw, we don't need anything now. Ravenpaw's just been in to see us," One-eye mewed when she spotted Dustpaw hovering by the edge of the den. He shuffled his paws awkwardly.

"I was hoping for a story, actually."

"Need a distraction, eh, young'un?" Halftail grunted from his spot near One-eye. Dustpaw nodded sheepishly, thinking it foolish to lie to them.

"Alright, you just sit down here and let me tell you about the time I fought two foxes at once-" Halftail went on, and he launched into the story immediately. Dustpaw moved further into the den and settled gratefully between Dappletail and Poppydawn, eyes trained on the elder speaking, but his mind following the patrol to Sunningrocks. Mentally, he was in the battle, throwing himself at the enemy warriors and rescuing his own clan mates that were in trouble. He saw his mother and father fighting side-by-side, fiercer than any duo he ever saw, and his whiskers twitched at the image. A sharp pain in his side brought him back to the elders' den, and he saw Dappletail's ears twitching in amusement, and he knew that she'd poked him to draw his attention in again. "Well, you'll never believe it," Halftail was saying, "but those two mouse-brains came at me _again_! I didn't see any problem-" his tale was cut short as a sharp yowl came from the clearing. Instantly, Dustpaw was on his paws and rushing out to see what was going on.

The battle patrol was back already, blood running from wounds, clumps of fur missing from spots on their sides, and their tails drooping. He noticed Fuzzypelt and Smallear trailing behind the rest of the patrol, supporting another body on their shoulders, walking slowly so not to move the limp body too much. Dustpaw's eyes narrowed in on the cat they were holding, but he wasn't quite sure who it was from so far away, as the clearing was dark, the moon barely peeking out from behind a dark cloud. Spottedleaf had already come from her den, herb poultices ready, probably prepared since the battle had been announced. She tried to help some of the first warriors to enter, but they all pulled away and nodded towards the three cats in the very back. As Dustpaw grew nearer, the cat being carried became clearer, and he heard the wail from Brindleface just before he recognized the dusky brown fur, and the gentle body that had nursed him and curled around him in the nursery for six moons.

It was Robinwing.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter made me sad. :(  
** **To answer a question from a guest reviewer: Would Darkstripe really care so much about Longtail? Well, you have to remember. Longtail was his apprentice, and it is well-known that the apprentice-mentor relationship is very strong and creates a tight bond between the two cats. So soon after his training, and when Darkstripe didn't seem to have as much evil in him, I think it very plausible he would have cared deeply for Longtail's safety. I fear people see Darkstripe in the books and think him as evil his whole life - but I just don't think that's true. I think once he was just another loyal Thunderclan cat who ended up befriending the wrong cat (*cough*Tigerstar*cough*). I don't like Darkstripe, by any means, I just think that's where he started off.  
**

* * *

Brindleface tried to run towards her mother, but before she got halfway there, Redtail blocked her path, his eyes full of sympathy. Dustpaw didn't try to run forward as Brindleface had. He was frozen to the spot, eyes never leaving his mother, and no matter how hard he tried to move, it was in vain - his paws were stuck. He watched as Fuzzypelt and Smallear laid the she-cat down in the sand at Spottedleaf's command, and then the two toms backed away slowly. Fuzzypelt couldn't turn away, refused to take his eyes off of Robinwing, even when the others tried to distract him. Brindleface had stopped her attempts to reach Robinwing, and was now sitting only a little ways from the medicine cat and her mother, Redtail pressed against her side trying - and failing - to comfort the wailing she-cat. Frostfur was standing a little ways from her sister, looking just as frozen to the spot as Dustpaw was, but her eyes were not on Robinwing, but on Brindleface.

"What's going on?" Bluestar demanded, appearing to Dustpaw's left but not stopping until she reached Tigerclaw's side. Tigerclaw - normally so put together and proud - was looking just as defeated as the rest of the cats. Their leader didn't seem to have noticed Robinwing being worked on yet - either that or she wasn't aware of the severity of her wounds. "What's wrong? Did Riverclan win Sunningrocks?" at these words, her grey tail bristled with anger, but flattened again when Tigerclaw shook his massive head.

"No, Bluestar. Sunningrocks is ours. It's Robinwing-" he flicked his tail to the spot where Spottedleaf was working on the she-cat, concentration clear on her face. "-she isn't dead, but her wounds are deep. There isn't much hope,"

"Robinwing." Bluesar's voice was filled suddenly with grief, but she could say no more. Instead, she joined in the silent gazing of her clan, watching and waiting, barely breathing. It took Dustpaw a while to notice that Ravenpaw had joined him, and the grief that overwhelmed his eyes was enough to make the brown tom want to yowl horrible things to Starclan. Why would they take Robinwing now? Such a wonderful, caring, beautiful cat! She had done nothing but good for her clan, for her kits - why now? It was like the simple thought of condemning Starclan unglued his paws, and he found himself drawing closer. Spottedleaf had stopped moving her paws now, and was looking down at her patient with a look that Dustpaw couldn't explain. Didn't understand.

"She's gone." the medicine cat mewed softly, but her voice carried in the silent clearing. Fuzzypelt was the first to do anything after the announcement, stepping forward and grabbing his mate's scruff in his jaws to pull her gently into the center of camp. Dustpaw trailed after him, his mind blank except for the memories of his time in the nursery. His last words to his mother - 'Good Luck' - weren't good enough. They weren't good enough to honor her. He came up beside of his father, who had buried his muzzle into Robinwing's fur, murmuring so softly to her that Dustpaw couldn't even make out the words. He also buried his nose into her soft fur, breathing in her scent, wanting to remember it forever. He was barely out of the nursery, this was so wrong! She was so close to retiring to the elder's den - why was this her reward for the service she did her clan? Another body came up beside of Dustpaw, but he ignored the presence, not knowing or caring who it was that came to grieve. When Bluestar spoke the ancient words, he didn't even register them.

"Dustpaw, you should go sleep in your den." Redtail tried to persuade him away from Robinwing's body, but he just stayed stubbornly by her side, glaring at his mentor. With a sigh, Redtail simply nodded and padded off to the warriors den. After looking up, Dustpaw now saw all who surrounded her. Fuzzypelt was still there, his head on his dead mate's neck, his whole body screaming exhaustion and his eyes swam with grief that could never be washed away completely. Ravenpaw was not there, but Dustpaw didn't blame him. They would mourn differently - perhaps his brother didn't want to see their mother lying dead the whole night. Brindleface was settled opposite of Fuzzypelt, gently grooming Robinwing's matted pelt. Frostfur was not in sight either. Bluestar was at her usual spot when sitting vigil for the dead, at her head. Dustpaw wondered if she'd stay there all night.

Dawn came sooner than Dustpaw expected, and he and the others were gently prodded away from the dead warrior. The elders took hold of her, sharing her weight between them all, and carried her gently from camp to be buried. Fuzzypelt went to go with them, but it seemed he didn't have the strength, for he sat right back down, head bowed. Soon after the elders returned from the burial, camp life went back to normal, though the air was thick with sadness. Robinwing had been a well-respected and well-loved warrior and queen, her death would be grieved for days to come. However, that wouldn't stop the day, nor would it stop the weather that grew colder everyday. Redtail appointed warriors who hadn't been in the battle the night before to check Riverclan border, and then went on for several hunting patrols, being sure to leave out Robinwing's closest family and friends to give them time.

"Fuzzypelt," it was Patchpelt, approaching Dustpaw's father, and the young brown tom couldn't help but lean closer to listen.

"Yes?" Fuzzypelt meowed back in a heavy tone.

"Will you join me out hunting?"

There was a long silence where Fuzzypelt examined his fellow warrior and former apprentice. The grief in his eyes was slowly fading, though that didn't say anything about the tom's feelings inside, and were replaced by the same dignified stare he always had.

"Yes."

Without any more words, the two toms headed out of camp together in tense silence. Dustpaw stood and was intending to get something to eat for the elders after burying Robinwing, but instead, his paws carried him to the apprentices den, and he didn't complain. Instead, as soon as he was in his nest, sleep overcame him.

By the time Dustpaw woke, it was past Sunhigh, and the weariness still hadn't worn off, but he figured that wouldn't wear off until his grief had subsided some. Outside of the apprentices den, Sandpaw was sitting alone, eating a mouse. She twitched her ear in greeting, and her eyes were full of sympathy. Dustpaw thought about just walking away, but something stopped him, and instead he sat down next to her, licking his paw and drawing it over one ear several times before speaking at last.

"Did you go out training yet?"

"Oh yes. Whitestorm took me out before Sunhigh." Sandpaw meowed, finishing her meal and running her tongue around her muzzle a few times. "Tigerclaw took Ravenpaw out."

"Good." Dustpaw nodded. "Have you seen Redtail? I was actually hoping to go out before the sun goes down,"

"Sorry, I haven't, but I wouldn't leave camp if I were you." his ginger friend commented, nodding her head towards the warriors den, and when he glanced over he saw Fuzzypelt and Patchpelt huddled together, along with Smallear. "You should go talk to Fuzzypelt,"

Dustpaw hesitated by her side, then sighed and stood, making his way across the clearing to meet his father. Halfway there, his way was blocked by Whitestorm, whose eyes were clouded yet gentle, and the younger, brown apprentice didn't want to hear what he knew was coming. The worst part about losing someone was hearing all those nice words that came next, words and comments that seemed thoughtless and obligatory. Dustpaw hated it, but he couldn't bring himself to object the older, respected warrior. One of the most respected of the clan.

"Robinwing took care of me when my own mother was killed," he meowed softly, taking Dustpaw completely by surprise. He hadn't known that before. "I always took that care for granted, and I regret that. I wish I had been able to let her know how much she meant to me."

"Me too," Dustpaw said quietly, bowing his head and dropping his ears against his head. Whitestorm leaned forward and gave Dustpaw a comforting lick on the ear, and then he padded away. The brown apprentice watched him go for a moment, then continued on his way to Fuzzypelt, who stood as he approached. "Sandpaw said I should talk to you," he mewed as he got closer.

"She was right. I need to speak to you," Fuzzypelt nodded, stepping away from his fellow warriors and leading his son to a more private spot in the camp. After they had settled down and sat in silence for a few heartbeats, looking around their home cautiously, Fuzzypelt spoke again. "I've asked Bluestar if I can retire."

"Really?" Dustpaw asked, only slightly shocked. It was no secret that his father was getting older, and his service to the clan could never be forgotten. Suddenly, he remembered how Patchpelt had suggested they go hunting earlier that day. "Is that why Patchpelt asked you hunting? Will he retire too?"

"Yes. He's much younger than me, but so are most cats by now-" Fuzzypelt let out a soft purr, and for the first time Dustpaw saw how frail he looked. Though his muscles still rippled beneath his rough, black fur, it was easy to tell the tom was beginning to weaken. When he shifted, his paws moved slowly, and the grey that had begun to brighten his muzzle was thicker now. "-anyway, I know I don't need your permission, but I thought you should hear from me first."

"Thank you, Fuzzypelt," Dustpaw dipped his head respectfully. His eyes closed briefly, and then he snapped his head up, looking at his father sharply. The black elder in front of him looked shocked at the sudden fierceness in his son's gaze, and took a small step back. "Why didn't you protect her?" the question was just as surprising to himself as it was his father, and for a moment he considered apologizing, but Fuzzypelt stopped him with a heavy sigh and the hanging of his head.

"I tried." and then he walked off, tail drooping low to the ground and his head still hanging low. A pang of guilt stabbed Dustpaw's stomach, but he didn't think apologizing would make his father feel better. In fact, the question itself was not the cause of his grief, he was sure. Hesitating only a moment after his father, he headed back towards the apprentices den. Ravenpaw had joined Sandpaw now, but the two didn't speak. When Dustpaw came and sat between them, both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but Ravenpaw won out.

"I saw you speaking with Fuzzypelt. So he told you?"

"Yes, he did. He and Patchpelt are becoming elders,"

"Not just those two." Sandpaw interrupted before Ravenpaw could. "Smallear and Swiftbreeze as well. Swiftbreeze won't have her ceremony tonight, though, she's caught sickness."

"How'd she do that? We've still got many dawns before Leaf-bare!" Dustpaw exclaimed. It was fairly uncommon for cats to catch illness in the warmer seasons, and most sickness that came during their coldest season took with it the lives of at least two cats each time. To think that Swiftbreeze had become sick so soon before the cold began to set in. Now, Ravenpaw answered, glaring defiantly at Sandpaw. His brother was seeming to become his old self again the past couple of days, and surprisingly, this was only happening as Ravenpaw had fewer training sessions with his mentor lately.

"On patrol earlier, she fell into the stream. It was already getting colder, and now she's caught a chill,"

"I hope she recovers." he meowed, looking between his two friends briefly, and then his attention was directed elsewhere as Bluestar leaped onto the High Rock and called the clan together for a meeting. "I guess it's time," he murmured, standing and making his way over to where the apprentices usually sat during meetings.

"Today, we honor three warriors as they retire from their warriors duty and join their clanmates in the elders den. Fuzzypelt-" she beckoned him forward "-Patchpelt-" now he stepped from the crowd "-and Smallear." at last, the small tom came up beside his two friends. "Swiftbreeze would have been apart of this ceremony as well, but she has caught illness, and the I wish her to get as much rest as she can so she can recover before." the clan muttered their agreement, cast glances toward the medicine cat den, and then looked back at their patient leader.

"Fuzzypelt, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Bluestar asked the oldest of the three below her. Fuzzypelt gave a small nod and replied;

"It is."

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. There are many battles that would not have been won without your courage and strength, both with other clans, and among ourselves. Your patience and loyalty made you one of the finest warriors our clan has seen in many moons, and for that, we thank you." there were yowls of agreement throughout the gathered cats, and Dustpaw tried to be the loudest one, but his voice would barely go above a whisper. "I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest." Bluestar's last words were nearly lost as Fuzzypelt was cheered on, and the black tom walked proudly over to the other elders, who greeted him cheerily.

The rest of the ceremony was generally the same. Patchpelt was honored for his calculative mind and his loyalty to the warrior code as well as the clan, and sent on to rest with the others. Smallear was honored for his undying strength and love for the entire clan, as well as his compassion. Finally, Bluestar spoke a few words about Swiftbreeze, saying she had served the clan well in her life and deserved the rest she would receive in the next few moons. After that, the clan figured the meeting was over, but Bluestar signaled for them all to stay put, and she spoke again. This time about the recent loss the clan had endured.

"Robinwing has been my friend since I was a kit. She cared so deeply for everyone in the clan, and no mother could love their kits more than she. She was gentle and fierce, and every warrior in this clan experienced her kindness. There is no one in the clan I would have trusted more with anything than her, and it is truly a disgrace she was taken from us, but she must be honored. Starclan, take care of her - she gave her life to Thunderclan, and now it is time for her to live a life of never-ending peace." at her words, the entire clan fell silent, and bowed their heads to honor their dead friend. Bluestar had not been lying when she said every warrior experienced her kindness. Even Tigerclaw, the fiercest warrior in the clan, had grieved deeply at the loss. Robinwing had been around many moons, and cared passionately for every cat that she met, even if they were not her own kin.

"She was perfect." someone added from the elders softly, and Dustpaw didn't even have to look up to see who had said it.

Finally, Bluestar descended from the rock. Instead of disappearing into her den as she usually did, the blue-grey she-cat padded over to meet with Frostfur and Goldenflower, her tail waving in a friendly manner, much different than her solemn attitude over her words for Robinwing.

"That was very nice of her to say," Sandpaw meowed with forced casualness, gazing at Dustpaw curiously to see his reaction. She expected him to be sad again, maybe even angry. However, the words their leader had spoken didn't make him grieve more, but lifted his spirits. If his mother were to see him now, she would not want him to grieve and mourn her forever, she'd want him to try his hardest and focus on his future as a warrior.

"Yes. It was." he purred, then turned and headed to the elders den where his father had recently entered.

* * *

 **What do you guys think about Bluestar's speech? Do you think it fits Robinwing? How do you feel about Robinwing's death? ((Btw, I saw that Vicky once said on her Face-book she thought Robinwing died in battle, which is why I made that her cause of death.))**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not my best chapter. But, it's something! haha. Also a short chapter.  
**

 **News: From now on, I have a new posting schedule. This story will be updated every Monday and Wednesday, and my new story "The Darkest Threat" will be updated every Wednesday and Friday. Weekends will be wildcard days just if I'm particularly muse-y.**

 **Alright. Please ENJOY! And make sure you check out my new story "The Darkest Threat!" 3 review lovelies**

* * *

A moon later, Swiftbreeze died from her sickness. By then, the loss of Robinwing had barely been swept away, and the grief of losing yet another well-respected cat washed over the clan like a tidal wave. Dustpaw, who still missed seeing his mother every day, felt less for Swiftbreeze, though he did know she had done much for Thunderclan. By the time the she-cat went to join Starclan, Leaf-bare had crashed upon them and two more cats were sick with whitecough - Poppydawn and Fuzzypelt. Though the sickness wasn't as severe as greencough, it could easily evolve into the deadly disease. Both the elders had been moved to the medicine cat den. Lately, Dustpaw noticed that Spottedleaf looked much more stressed and not as bright as she normally did. Losing so many cats at once had dampened her spirits.

The gathering was tonight, and Dustpaw was eagerly awaiting his leader's' approval for he and the other two apprentices to join the rest of the clan in going. The last gathering had been right after Robinwing's death, and Dustpaw hadn't gone, and he thought it might be because of his mother's death, which irritated him. Now, he was sure it was his turn. Sandpaw - sitting to his right - was already eating, as she had been approved the night before. Ravenpaw was staying behind this time, but it didn't seem to bother him much, especially since Tigerclaw - his mentor - was in fact going. Across the clearing, the brown tom noticed Redtail and Bluestar speaking beneath the high rock, and he wondered if they were talking about him.

"Hey, can you relax?" Sandpaw meowed from his side, making him jump slightly. "Obviously you'll go!"

"I don't know. I hope so,"

"Well, you've trained really hard lately. It'd be mouse-brained to not let you go." she pointed out. No longer had the words come from her mouth than Dustpaw saw his mentor stand and head towards him. When he grew closer, he nodded at Dustpaw with a gleam in his eyes.

"Bluestar says you can come with us to the gathering." Redtail told him. "You'd better have something to eat, we're leaving soon."

Dustpaw gave his mentor a nod of respect, then stood and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. At the last second, he decided he'd visit the medicine cat den before he ate himself, and - grabbing a nicely sized vole from the pile - headed that way. Inside, Fuzzypelt and Poppydawn were in nests side-by-side. The she-cat was sleeping, her breathing labored and loud, but Fuzzypelt was awake, watching Spottedleaf as she shuffled through some herbs to make a mixture.

"You should go to the gathering, Spottedleaf. I can look after Poppydawn here, I'm not as sick as she is." the black tom seemed to be trying to persuade the medicine cat, and it appeared the argument had been going on for a while, because the other cat let out a sigh of frustration, but didn't respond. "I promise, we'll both be fine! Just show me what herbs to give her if she wakes, and I'll take care of her."

"I'm the medicine cat, Fuzzypelt. My duty is to care for my sick clanmates. I'm not going to leave two cats with whitecough in camp while I go socialize! Now, hush and eat these." Spottedleaf meowed sternly, pushing the leaves over to him and turning to catch sight of Dustpaw lingering by the entrance. "Dustpaw, come on in." she said, waving her tail in greeting.

"Hi, Spottedleaf. I brought you some fresh-kill." he meowed, offering the vole. "I didn't know if you'd eaten, and I thought since you've been so busy, I'd bring you some."

"I haven't eaten. Thank you, Dustpaw." Spottedleaf purred gratefully, dragging the vole to set it beside of her den. She nodded to Fuzzypelt briefly. "You should speak with him before he falls asleep."

"I will. But, Spottedleaf, why won't you attend the gathering?" Dustpaw asked, frowning.

"I can't leave my patients. Whitecough can turn to greencough without warning, I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Oh. Well, we'll miss you there." Dustpaw told her, then padded over to his father, but he made sure not to get too close. He knew that whitecough was contagious, and he couldn't afford to get sick now. Not when he was in the middle of training. He didn't want his warrior ceremony to be postponed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm _fine_! Which is why she should just go. Leave us alone for a while without all her fretting. Can't get a wink of sleep!" the ragged-furred tom growled good-naturedly. Spottedleaf gave him a similar growl, and went back to eating. "Are you going tonight?"

"Yes! Redtail just told me." Dustpaw purred.

"Good! Well, you better go eat something. I can't see them waiting much longer before going. Be sure you tell me all about it tomorrow,"

"Of course, Fuzzypelt!" the apprentice promised, then turned and left the den, now going to get himself something to eat and heading back to the stump where the apprentices' ate.

Dustpaw had barely finished his shrew when Bluestar stood, gathered her patrol around her with a flick of her tail, and then led the way out of camp. Dustpaw scrambled after the others, having to run to catch up with Sandpaw, who was keeping pace with her mentor, Whitestorm in the middle of the group. Within the last moon, she'd advanced greatly in her hunting, and she wasn't so bad with fighting either, but it was obvious her strength was hunting - especially catching the faster prey in the forest. It was still a long time before they would become warriors, but their training was progressing nicely. By the time they reached the stream to cross it towards Fourtrees, Dustpaw was becoming tired. The journey across their territory to Fourtrees was easy, but at the speed the clan was keeping, Dustpaw wasn't used to it. Finally, they stopped on the ridge, peering down into the clearing. Dustpaw saw other cats already mingling and sitting in clusters. He breathed in deeply to try and scent the clans already present.

"Smells like Riverclan and Windclan," Frostfur mewed from where she had just stepped up on his other side. Dustpaw noticed her belly was growing larger, and he remembered how she and Goldenflower had moved to the nursery not long ago.

Bluestar took a moment to assess the clearing below, and then she flicked her tail and the Thunderclan cats poured down the hill and among the other cats. Reaching the edge of the clearing, the cats hesitated only briefly, then separated to go and meet with other groups. Shadowclan had yet to arrive, leaving time for the other three clans to socialize with one another. By the Great Rock, the Windclan and Riverclan leaders were sitting with each other and their deputies, and Bluestar joined them, Redtail following closely behind. Dustpaw recognized the Riverclan leader as Crookedstar from what his clanmates described, but the Windclan leader was not the cat he had heard about before. Sandpaw was gazing at them as well.

"That's Talltail, the Windclan deputy! I remember him from my first gathering. Where's Heatherstar?" she wondered. Dustpaw, not knowing how to answer her, went to join a group of Windclan apprentices, hoping they'd give it to him. When he sat near the edge of the group, they turned to greet him warily. The one apprentice, seemingly the oldest, nodded to Dustpaw.

"You must be a newer apprentice, I haven't seen you here before,"

"I've been an apprentice for a little more than a moon. I wasn't allowed to the last gathering," he told the other cat, shrugging. He decided then not to tell them why - that his mother was the recently lost Robinwing and that's why he hadn't attended.

"You must have been apprenticed right before the last one, then," another apprentice suggested.

"Yeah." Dustpaw agreed, then his gaze flickered over to the leaders again. "Where's your leader?"

"How would know that's _not_ our leader?" the older apprentice demanded, eyes narrowing slightly. Dustpaw glared at him as well.

"Just because never saw Heatherstar doesn't mean I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her. I've heard about her,"

"That's fair." a third apprentice shrugged, then looked back at Talltail. "Heatherstar went to Starclan a few sunrises ago. Tallstar just went to receive his nine lives yesterday."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your leader," Dustpaw meowed respectfully, dipping his head gently. Before they could say anything else, a noise behind them announced the entrance of Shadowclan. At the lead of their group was Raggedstar, just as Sandpaw had described to him. Ruffled pelt and strong muscles, looking young and fresh despite the grey growing in on his muzzle. Without waiting to speak with the other leaders, he leaped up onto the Great Rock, calling all the clans together. The other three exchanged looks of annoyance, but joined their fellow leader on the rock. Dustpaw bid farewell to the other apprentices and found Sandpaw again near a throng of Riverclan and Thunderclan warriors.

"Cats of the clans, welcome to the gathering. Bluestar, why don't you go first." Raggedstar offered, taking a few steps back and allowing the blue-grey she-cat to step forward. The clans were silent, awaiting her news. Thunderclan seemed anxious, perhaps wondering if she'd bring up the fact they'd lost yet another cat. Sandpaw had informed Dustpaw that Bluestar had, in fact, brought up the death of Robinwing last time, and the rest of the clans had grieved as well. All knew she had been a fierce, loyal warrior and was admired throughout all the clans.

"Thank you, Raggedstar." she nodded. "Leaf-bare has begun, and still our prey is plentiful. I fear that will change as the season continues, but for now, Thunderclan will be well-fed and strong. One of our elders, Swiftbreeze, has recently joined Starclan due to greencough, and two more of our elders have whitecough. Though our elders are suffering, our warriors are still strong and healthy." her last words seemed like a warning, telling the other leaders that though whitecough was in camp, it did not weaken them.

"We mourn the loss of Swiftbreeze, and all wish your elders to get well." Crookedstar spoke from behind her, and she nodded briefly to him, but her eyes flashed. She was still angry with the Riverclan leader about Sunningrocks, and the battle leading to one of her clan dying.

After Bluestar stepped back, Tallstar took her place. He announced the death of Heatherstar - letting a moment be taken to honor the dead leader - and ended by saying the moor was still full of fresh-kill and sickness had yet to reach the walls of their camp. Afterwards, Crookedstar stepped forward and made a similar announcement, declaring Riverclan strong and healthy, and then Raggedstar stepped forward for his turn. All the clans waited anxiously for what he had to say. His rushed start to the gathering had everyone expecting him to bring great news. That was not the case, however, as the Shadowclan leader simply gave the same news - prey was good and the camp was healthy. When he finished, he did not wait atop the rock, but leaped down and immediately gathered his clan around him and disappeared into the trees.

"What was that about?" a Riverclan warrior muttered from the group nearby. A Windclan warrior shrugged his own confusion, then turned to join his new leader. Dustpaw searched for Bluestar from the moving cats, and finally he spotted her with the rest of the clan gathered together, waiting impatiently for him. With a flush of embarrassment, he darted over to her, apologizing briefly and following at the rear of the group. When they reached camp, Mousefur - who was left on guard - nodded to them in greeting. Redtail relieved her, telling her to get Runningwind to take her place. She nodded respectfully and disappeared into the warriors den, closely followed by the warriors who had attended the gathering. The rest of the clan had already gone to sleep, and Dustpaw slipped into the apprentices den, took his place beside of Ravenpaw, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **What do you think of Raggedstar's behavior at the gathering? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I know I missed by Update day for the whole week on Dustpelt. I'm sorry, but important things shoved themselves into my life, and I had to settle them down before updating. Luckily, everything is alright now, and I can get back to my regular schedule. Now, because I missed two days of updates, I had to decide how I'd make it up to my readers. I decided instead of two updates at once, I'd just give an extra long update instead. So, I hope you ENJOY this new installment of Dustpelt (my new chapter for Darkest Threat will come out tomorrow as scheduled). I'm hoping next week all stories will be on a regular schedule!**

* * *

Dustpelt woke the next morning to his brother prodding him in the side. Outside of the den, Dustpaw could just make out the ginger fur of his mentor, and he scrambled to his paws quickly. Without pausing to shake his fur or stretch, he hurried out of the den to face Redtail, who was twitching his tail impatiently. The rest of the camp seemed to have woken up ages ago. The sun was midway through the sky, and there were few warriors left in camp. By the nursery, Graykit - who was getting very big now - was trying to convince Willowpelt to take him hunting, and she refused firmly each time. Sitting nearby in the sun was Frostfur, her belly swollen with kits. Goldenflower would be in the nursery, but if she had been there, her belly would have been just as large - Dustpaw knew.

"Sorry, Redtail," he meowed bashfully, dipping his head to his mentor.

"Yes, fine." Redtail growled lightly, standing and stretching his legs briefly. "We're going hunting today. I thought I'd give you your first assessment, see how you're turning out."

"That sounds great!" Dustpaw replied, hurrying after the reddish cat, eager to prove how well his skills had developed in the last moon and a half. Redtail didn't respond, leading the young tom out of the camp and towards the training hollow. When they had arrived, he turned abruptly and faced his apprentice, waiting as Dustpaw scrambled down into the hollow and waited patiently in front of him.

"Go towards fourtrees, then come back up Riverclan border. Be careful around Sunningrocks, and if you catch anything, make sure it's well into our territory. Do not set a claw over the border, or _I'll_ shred your ears myself."

"Yes, Redtail!" Dustpaw nodded, then hurried out of the hollow to begin.

Dustpaw crept slowly through the trees at first, his ears alert for every sound, and making worse time than a turtle. Halfway to fourtrees, he remembered he was being watched, and his pelt burned with embarrassment at his immature tactics. There was no need to go so slowly, not when there was nothing around, and he'd scent them before they him. He stood sharply and looked around when a sound reached his ears. It was a soft scuffling in a nearby bush, and he thanked StarClan he was downwind of the noise. The soft breeze that had carried the mouse's scent to Dustpaw would take his own scent far away, so the unsuspecting prey would be an easy kill - if he could stay quiet. Dropping into the best crouch for catching a mouse, he stepped slowly forward, reaching each paw out carefully and placing them softly on the ground again. Before the mouse could even suspect it was being hunted, Dustpaw leaped and caught in between his paws, giving it a killing bite before it called out a warning to rest of the forest. Satisfied with the kill, he buried it under some dead leaves to fetch it later, and trotted on.

It wasn't long before he reached the ridge that led straight down to fourtrees, and he paused a moment to enjoy the wind buffeting his fur. Soon, the days of cool breezes and easy prey would be over, and the clan would suffer from cold and prey shortages. It was already getting colder, but in the leaf-fall season, temperatures were still bearable. It wouldn't be long before snow fell from the sky, and all the prey stayed in their dens all day, leaving the clan with little food. Remembering this, Dustpaw looked away from the swaying branches of the four great oaks and turned back to the forest, ready to continue his assessment. He was sure that Redtail had noticed his pause, especially if his mentor was keeping a close eye on him. Though he was sure the older tom would do some hunting of his own, there would be no doubt he'd stick very close on Dustpaw's trail.

The rest of the morning was very lucky for Dustpaw, and he ended up catching a few more mice and a fat rabbit that hadn't been as fast in its stuffed situation. He struggled to carry all of his catch back to camp, and had to make several trips, carrying the rabbit alone. By the time he reached camp it was past sunhigh, and the fresh-kill pile was already stocked pretty well. Instead of dropping the rabbit - which he brought back last - onto the pile, he slipped into the elders' den, offering it to them.

"We've been taken care of already, Dustpaw, you take that for yourself," Smallear insisted, waving his tail in dismissal. Dustpaw dipped his head respectfully to them and backed out, but he did not settle with the rabbit. Instead, he went to the medicine cat den.

Spottedleaf was sifting through some herbs, her back to him, and her head bent in concentration. Across the den, Fuzzypelt and Poppydawn were resting in their nests. It looked like Poppydawn had gotten worse, as her breathing was more ragged and she shifted restlessly in her nest. Fuzzypelt, though he was sleeping more peacefully, also seemed worse. His usually ragged pelt was even worse today, and Dustpaw noticed his stomach moving up and down quickly, like he couldn't quite catch his breath no matter how fast he breathed.

When Dustpaw made his way towards Spottedleaf, the sound of his pawsteps roused Poppydawn from her slumber, and she fell into a fit of coughing. Spottedleaf was up in an instant and across the den, her eyes falling briefly on Dustpaw before she made it to Poppydawn, coaxing some herbs into the she-cat's mouth and speaking gently to her until she had fallen back into a restless sleep. Afterwards, Spottedleaf turned to where Dustpaw had frozen in his tracks, ears flicking with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her." he murmured. "I just wanted to bring this rabbit I caught."

"That was very nice of you, Dustpaw, thank you. But, I don't think you should linger. Poppydawn has greencough now, and Fuzzypelt is well on his way." her voice was troubled, and the anxiety entered her eyes as well. "Oh, I wish we had some catmint.."

"Is there somewhere I can get it from?" Dustpaw asked quickly, eager to help out the best he can, glancing over to his father, lying asleep. He had only just lost Robinwing, he didn't want to lose Fuzzypelt too, so helping find catmint was the least he could do. At his suggestion, Spottedleaf's gaze softened, and she shook her head.

"No, Dustpaw. I don't know of anywhere, myself," she paused and looked thoughtful a moment. "Could you send Bluestar to me?"

"Sure, Spottedleaf." Dustpaw said, turning to go, then hesitated, glancing back at her over his shoulder. She was watching him go, but her gaze was not with him anymore, however when he looked back, she twisted her head slightly in a questioning manner. "Don't worry, Spottedleaf. You're the best medicine cat I know, and that won't change no matter what."

"Thank you, Dustpaw," Spottedleaf's voice was soft and her shoulders seemed to relax a little bit at his words, and Dustpaw left.

Outside in the clearing, he noticed Bluestar at once, speaking with Redtail outside of her den. When the two caught sight of him, they waved him over, and he obliged with no complaint. His stomach growled with hunger, and he realized he hadn't eaten all day, but there were other things on his mind right now. With his worry of Fuzzypelt and trying to help the medicine cat, he had completely forgotten about his first assessment today, and now he felt nerves clawing viciously at his empty belly, only making things worse. When he reached the two older cats, they both seemed pleased, and his tension lessened slightly, but he still wanted to know what was going to be said about his performance. Redtail spoke first:

"You did very well, Dustpaw," he purred. "Despite your delay atop the ridge to fourtrees, you caught a considerable amount of prey. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Redtail!" the apprentice meowed, relief rushing through him. Now his eyes turned to Bluestar, wondering if she had anything to say, but she simply looked at him with an approving gaze, and Redtail told him to go and get something to eat. He almost ran straight for the pile, until he remembered Spottedleaf's request, and his head shot up.

"Bluestar, Spottedleaf wanted to speak with you…"

"You've been to see Spottedleaf?" Redtail wondered as Bluestar padded away, looking puzzled. "I've never known a healthy cat to visit the medicine cat den so often," his tone picked up a teasing note as he gazed at Dustpaw. "You know the law, Dustpaw!" and the brown tom's fur blazed with embarrassment, and he shook his head hurriedly.

"I just know she's been busy with the sick cats, and I like to thank her for caring for Fuzzypelt!" he defended himself, and was even more vexed at Redtail's amused gaze.

"I'm glad you are so thoughtful, Dustpaw. It shows great character." at that moment, Dustpaw's stomach growled again, loudly, and he shuffled his paws. _Will I ever have peace?_ He thought grudgingly. "Go eat now, Dustpaw. You can see if the elder's need anything, then relax the rest of the evening. You deserve it," the reddish tom instructed, giving Dustpaw's ear an affectionate lick and then disappearing into the medicine cat den after his leader.

Dustpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and took one of the mice he caught, carrying it to the stump by the apprentices den. Sandpaw and Ravenpaw were both out, so he would be eating alone. Just as he began to eat, though, a small voice interrupted his peace and he looked up in annoyance. Graykit was charging across from the nursery, eyes wild with excitement, and he barreled into Dustpaw - who growled and shoved the kit off.

"I haven't spoken to you in _ages_ Dustpaw!" the grey kit purred, paying no mind to the older tom's dismissive attitude.

"Yes, and _I_ haven't eaten in ages, so let me be!" Dustpaw insisted, taking another bite of his mouse. Graykit was not discouraged, however, and started bouncing in circles around the apprentice.

"Let's play!" Graykit persisted. "Can you take me outside of camp? I want to go _hunting_!"

"No, you're not allowed outside of camp," Dustpaw snapped, finishing his mouse and pushing the remains to the side to groom himself.

"Don't be such a warrior! You and Sandpaw went out of camp _all_ the time before I was kitted - Ravenpaw told me so!"

"He would," Dustpaw growled, remembering how annoying his brother was when they were kits. "But we stopped doing that. Now, go away, _I've_ been training all day and I want to rest!"

"Come on! _Please_ play with me?" and the kit repeated it over again, until finally Dustpaw gave a growl of consent and stood, crouching in a mock battle crouch, ready to spring. Graykit squealed in delight and squatted as well, his eyes bright with the game. Before either one could make a move, movement by the medicine cat den distracted Dustpaw, and he saw Bluestar exiting, her eyes holding a grim expression. In an instant, she had leaped onto the Great Rock and was calling the clan together. Just as she called the clan together, Tigerclaw entered, followed by Ravenpaw, who looked quizzically at Dustpaw, but said nothing as they gathered near the edge of the group where apprentices sat. When the clan had settled down, all as confused as Ravenpaw, Bluestar began - and Dustpaw knew what it would be about for she even spoke.

"Greencough is in camp already," she yowled, her voice and posture tense. Greencough was not rare in leaf-bare, but for it to come so quickly in leaf-fall meant an unusually harsh winter. No clan wanted that. "Spottedleaf thinks she can cure Poppydawn and Fuzzypelt, if she had catmint. Unfortunately, Thunderclan does not know where that can be found, but Spottedleaf seems to think that Shadowclan's medicine cat would."

"I have heard her speak of it before," Spottedleaf, who was seated directly beneath Bluestar, spoke up. All eyes glanced to her, then moved back to their leader, who nodded at the medicine cat briefly before continuing.

"I am going to send a patrol into Shadowclan territory to speak with their medicine cat, Yellowfang." at once, there were yowls from the gathered cats, all volunteering to go, but Bluestar settled them down with a sweep of her tail and a stern glare. "I have chosen cats to go. Redtail, Lionheart, Runningwind, and Dustpaw."

Dustpaw was shocked to hear his name called, and several cats looked at him with the same confusion. Sending such an inexperienced apprentice to another clan's territory uninvited? That wasn't the safest approach, however, no one dared speak up. Redtail was looking at Dustpaw, eyes calculating his reaction, and Dustpaw realized this might be another test. Immediately, he straightened and replaced his puzzlement with confidence, head held high. Some of the other cats took this as a good sign, but Dustpaw only had eyes for his mentor, who nodded approvingly and then looked away. After his initial shock, Dustpaw felt excitement tingling in his paws. This was his first real mission from Bluestar! His eyes flashed to Spottedleaf, who nodded at him knowingly, and he had a feeling his attendance was her idea. He gave her a grateful nod.

"You're so lucky!" Ravenpaw muttered from his side, and he turned to his brother, who looked quite resentful.

"Lucky? To go into Shadowclan territory? I won't get that stench off my fur for moons!" Dustpaw joked, nudging the black cat playfully. A sparkle entered Ravenpaw's eye at the joke, and he nodded very seriously.

"That's true. I think you'll have to move your nest across the den, I won't be able to sleep!"

"Alright, you two," Lionheart scolded as he approached them, hitting each one over the ears good naturedly. "Dustpaw, you must be respectful. Whatever Shadowclan patrol finds us will be hostile, but you must remember we will be intruders. Do not show aggression, or it could lead to an unnecessary fight."

"Okay, Lionheart, I'll remember!" Dustpaw promised. He bid his brother farewell and hurried over to the patrol of warriors going. Redtail was talking to Runningwind, looking quite stern, and as he got closer, it was clear that the younger warrior was getting the same speech he had gotten by Lionheart. That made sense. Runningwind was by no means an inexperienced warrior, but he was still very quick to action and wasn't patient in the least. It was a wonder Bluestar even chose him for such an important mission as entering another clan's territory - but the clan leader knew more about her warriors than some apprentice did, so Dustpaw didn't address his thoughts aloud. Instead, he fell into line behind the warriors and headed out of the camp. On the way out, they passed Whitestorm leading Sandpaw back from training. After Redtail exchanged a few words explaining their objective, Sandpaw cast Dustpaw an envious look, but wished him luck all the same.

The sunlight was fading as they approached the Thunderpath, and it was busy with monsters swooshing by from all sides. Redtail instructed the patrol to stay put until he gave the signal to cross, and stepped closer to the Thunderpath than Dustpaw thought safe. He stood for a moment, teetering on the edge, his fur buffeted by the filthy air the monster threw up, until all was silent. There was a moment of hesitation, then the deputy raised his tail, and all four cats darted across, the hard stone scratching Dustpaw's pads, but he didn't stop until he was safe in the bushes on the other side, sides heaving. Just as Runningwind joined them, a Monster rushed by, missing the brown warrior by a tail-length.

Now, sitting on the other side of the dangerous stretch, Redtail signaled and they headed out of hiding and a little ways into the territory, though not far. Settling down near a faint scent marker by Shadowclan, the patrol took time to groom their fur. The sun was slowly setting, leaving only the faintest trace of light in the dank forest. Dustpaw didn't like it much here. In Thunderclan, the woods were thick but airy, a fresh breeze always rushing through his fur, making him feel like he was running across the moor under the safety of his trees. The undergrowth was crunchy and dry, and sunlight shone easily through the branches. Here, though, in Shadowclan territory, it was very different. The trees were thick and suffocating, blocking any breeze that could have come through, and shielding them of much daylight. Instead of dry, dead leaves - there was soggy, wet undergrowth that stuck between his claws when he walked. The air was stiff, and it was dreary. How any cat could live in such conditions, Dustpaw would never understand.

The sun had set by the time a patrol found them. Shoving out of the bushes, fur already bristled from scenting their enemies, the Shadowclan patrol looked ready to fight. It took much persuasion to get them to sheathe their claws and actually listen to the request of the Thunderclan cats. Finally, the patrol gave consent for Redtail to state their purpose. However, at the request to enter their camp and speak with Yellowfang, they became hostile again, demanding to know why immediately. This time, Lionheart answered them.

"That is not the business of any cat but Yellowfang. We seek her knowledge, not yours." it was spoken respectably, yet there was a hidden threat behind it. If the warriors wouldn't let them see Yellowfang in confidentiality, there would likely be consequences. His tone seemed to convince the patrol, as their fur lie flat again, though their claws still dug into the muddy ground. Dustpaw scrunched his nose in disgust, wondering how they could possibly be comfortably like that. The Shadowclan patrol stood and flanked the Thunderclan one, leading them through the territory. It was lucky that they proved resourceful escorts, as Dustpaw was sure they would never have been able to make the way to the camp in this dark forest. Now the sun had settled, it was hard to see anything, but their escorts seemed at complete ease in this suffocating darkness.

"What is this?" Raggedstar demanded once they had entered the camp. He had been resting nearby with his deputy - Brokentail - but as soon as the Thunderclan cats had entered, he was on his paws, claws unsheathing at once. Several other Shadowclan cats were still outside of their dens, and they disappeared only to reappear soon after with more of the clan behind them.

"They say they want to speak with Yellowfang," one of their warrior escorts growled, flicking his tail and sending an apprentice scurrying into what must have been the medicine cat den.

"And what does this concern?" the leader insisted.

"You may hear as well, but this is not information for your clan." Redtail meowed, dipping his head respectfully at the leader, who seemed to respond well to the gesture, most of his hostility leaving now.

"Yellowfang says she'll speak to the deputy," the apprentice spoke, appearing again from the medicine cat den. Raggedstar nodded and motioned for Redtail to follow him through the brambles and into the den, leaving the rest of the patrol huddled together in the center of the clearing. The warriors drew back to mutter amongst themselves in groups, though their hostility had faded when their leader's had. The only ones who still seemed offended was the deputy and a small group of warriors that surrounded him, and they kept casting contemptuous looks to the Thunderclan cats, but said nothing. Dustpaw was sitting at the back of the group, and the apprentice that had went to fetch Yellowfang came up to him cautiously.

"So, why are you here?" he questioned, looking eager for information.

"That's not the business of a Shadowclan apprentice," Runningwind hissed before Dustpaw could rebuke the other tom himself. The apprentice sent Runningwind a look of mingled fear and resentment, then faded back into a group of other apprentices, all whispering.

"I wasn't going to tell him anything!" Dustpaw grumbled to the warrior, who just flicked his ears with his tail.

"I know."

They stayed there quietly for a long while, shifting uncomfortably under the glares of the Shadowclan cats, until Redtail finally reappeared from the medicine cat den, followed by Raggedstar. The two cats exchanged quiet words, then the deputy motioned for his clan members to join him. At once, they were flanked by two warriors to escort them back to the border, ordered by Raggedstar, but with orders to remain friendly. The walk back through the forest was silent and just as dreary as the walk to camp, and by the time Dustpaw was back on Thunderclan soil, his paws itched from the lingering dampness. Two pairs of eyes glittered at them across the thunderpath, then disappeared from sight and there was a slight rustle before complete silence.

Dustpaw followed the warriors back to camp, wishing that he had stayed back home after all. All he'd gotten from that visit was wet paws and a prickling sensation that wouldn't leave due to all the stares he'd gotten. No, that visit had not done him any good at all.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I want to know what you guys think of Dustpaw and Spottedleaf? (obviously there will be no romance, don't be upset, because I am DEFINITELY not having them gain romantic feelings for one another) Why do you think Spottedleaf looked more relaxed when Dustpaw told her how respected she is? There IS a right answer, let's see who can guess it right!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, on time! A little short, and it's a bit late at night, but here it is. The next chapter. It's short because this is all this chapter needs. It is a sad one, too, so be warned. But, still, HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Dustpaw woke late as usual. Redtail was not waiting for him in the clearing this time, however, but was nowhere in sight. He had a feeling that the deputy had taken a patrol out to find the catmint for Spottedleaf. The clearing was mostly deserted except for a few patrols just returning, and Frostfur and Goldenflower lying in the sun by the nursery, watching alongside Willowpelt as Graykit played as usual. When Frostfur caught Dustpaw looking, she waved her tail for him to join her, her eyes bright. Hesitating briefly and shooting a glance to the fresh-kill pile, he shrugged and headed over to her, dodging Graykit as he rolled across the dirt in a solid battle with a leaf. He couldn't help but to purr in slight amusement, remembering he was like that not but two moons ago.

"How was the trip yesterday?" Frostfur wondered, watching as he sat beside her. "I tried asking Redtail, but he wasn't really chatty this morning."

"It was fine. We had trouble convincing the patrol we weren't there for trouble, but once we were in camp, everything went smoothly." Dustpaw answered truthfully.

"Did Yellowfang say where the catmint was?"

"I hope so. I thought that's where Redtail was now-"

"Oh no! Redtail's been in Bluestar's den since dawn," Frostfur meowed seriously, eyes glinting curiously. "I guess you don't know what that's about?" Dustpaw could hardly hold his contempt down. That was why Frostfur wanted to speak with him - not for friendliness, but to see if he had information that she could share throughout the rest of the clan. _Of course,_ he thought bitterly.

"No, sorry." he simply shrugged, then turned and padded away before she could say anything else, heading straight for the fresh-kill pile - stocked full thanks to Whitestorm's patrol which had just reentered camp. Sandpaw was bouncing behind them, looking proud with a vole in her mouth.

"She's becoming quite the hunter," Whitestorm purred, spotting Dustpaw watching his apprentice, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "She may beat me as the best one day!"

"She always said she would be," Dustpaw joked, greeting Sandpaw with a bump to her shoulder. Whitestorm nodded good-bye, and he headed towards Bluestar's den. Dustpaw watched him pause outside the lichen, then enter slowly, in his usual cautious manner, then turned back to Sandpaw. She'd already grabbed a squirrel and was heading back across the clearing towards the apprentices den. He took the vole she'd caught and turned to follow.

As he followed, he caught himself staring as the sun glinted off her fur. Her fur was like a reflector, sending the sun back out in waves, making her glisten. His eyes followed her all the way to the apprentices den, entranced, until he caught Goldenflower and Willowpelt watching him with whiskers twitching by the nursery, and his ears burned. He quickly turned his gaze to the floor and hurried past them, not liking the way they seemed to mock him. As Sandpaw chattered in his ear about her hunting, he didn't really listen, just ate his vole silently and watched her. She was always so excited about her day, no matter what happened. He admired that about her. The way her green eyes shone at the prospect of any sort of adventure - even if it was just border patrol.

"Dustpaw!" he jumped at the growl by his ear and turned. Redtail was standing there, his tail twitching impatiently. "Have you gone deaf?"

"No. Sorry, Redtail. I was thinking about-" he paused, not knowing what to say to excuse him staring at Sandpaw. "Um...Fuzzypelt." at this, Redtail's eyes softened and he nodded.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about," his tone made Dustpaw uneasy, and he scrambled to his paws, eyes worried.

"What happened? Is he alright? He isn't-" he cut off, not able to finish that thought. Redtail shook his head gently, but the look in his eyes suggested that the older tom wasn't far off from meeting StarClan.

"He's worse. Poppydawn joined StarClan this morning. The clan don't know yet," he glanced sternly to Sandpaw, assuring she wouldn't go blab to anyone about this. "They will be told after we eat. Bluestar wanted me to tell you, seeing as Fuzzypelt is your father. She thought you would like to visit him."

"Yes, I would!" Dustpaw said immediately, already turning towards the medicine cat den, but Redtail's tail shot out to stop him. His neck fur bristled, but he didn't say anything to his mentor, glaring and waiting for an explanation.

"He is weak, Dustpaw. And don't blame Spottedleaf. She has done her best, but greencough has no mercy." Redtail warned.

"I know it's not her fault," Dustpaw snapped. "Let me go see my father!"

Redtail paused a moment, then nodded and dropped his tail, sending Dustpaw on his way. The brown apprentice hurried across the clearing, hardly stopping to snatch a mouse from the pile before shoving his way into the medicine cat den, not even bothering for a proper greeting. Instead, he dropped the mouse unceremoniously by Spottedleaf's paws to answer her solemn 'hello' and went to his father's nest. Poppydawn was still in her nest, but her body was eerily still. No more ragged breath coming from her pelt, and it seemed someone had groomed her recently. When Dustpaw leaned over to sniff her curiously, his nose was met with cold, stiff air, and he frowned, pulling back abruptly, not liking the smell of death at all. Fuzzypelt was awake, but he could barely raise his head to greet Dustpaw, and his words were a caution.

"Stay back. You mustn't get too near, you'll catch greencough!" and those words sent him into a fit of coughing that didn't stop for several minutes, not until Spottedleaf brought over moss soaked in water, offering it to Fuzzypelt in soothing tones and gentle words. The black tom eventually was able to swallow some, and his coughing subsided, but he rested his head onto his front paws again, wheezing terribly.

"Fuzzypelt…" Dustpaw meowed helplessly, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do, but wishing that there was. He turned suddenly to Spottedleaf. "Didn't Yellowfang tell where the catmint was?" he demanded.

"Yes," the medicine cat sighed, looking older than she was. "Dustpaw, come," the younger cat obliged her orders and followed her across the den, until they were out of Fuzzypelt's hearing. Her eyes were heavy, and her shoulders seemed weighed down by a thousand cats. At once, Dustpaw felt bad for being so sharp with her before - she really was doing her absolute best, but sometimes, it can't be helped.

"Dustpaw. There is nothing left I can do for Fuzzypelt. Giving him the catmint now...it'd just be wasteful." her eyes flashed suddenly, and she looked alarmed, but she spoke no further. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Spottedleaf," Dustpaw insisted, touching noses with her briefly and then heading back over to Fuzzypelt, though he made sure to keep a safe distance. There was no sense sitting there, just watching as his father died, but what else could the apprentice do? He couldn't leave, knowing that as soon as he left, the older tom might die. No, he had to be here for Fuzzypelt's last moments, he had to be here. Fuzzypelt deserved it - just like Robinwing had, but didn't get. She didn't get to see her kits in the last moments of her life - but Fuzzypelt was going to see one, Dustpaw would be sure of that.

"Dustpaw-" it was late when the tom rasped his first words since warning Dustpaw back, and the tom jumped at the unexpected noise, but was over the shock soon, rushing to his father's side. Spottedleaf had retired to her den, though by the sounds coming from her nest, Dustpaw gathered her sleep was restless. He glanced over to see if she'd heard Fuzzypelt speak, but it appeared she hadn't, and he still heard her sighs from across the den. "-I'm glad you're still here."

"Of course I am!" Dustpaw insisted. "Ravenpaw was in earlier, too. He cleaned your fur and gave you fresh water."

"I thought that was him," Fuzzypelt let out a ragged purr. "I don't blame him for leaving. He's just like me - can't stand to be around death."

"I guess I take after Robinwing," Dustpaw tried for a light tone. "She'd stay with a cat till its last breath."

"That she would have," Fuzzypelt nodded, a longing look in his eyes, that soon changed to joy. "Robinwing! Finally, I can be with you again..."

"Not yet!"

"I've missed you…" his father continued, not seeming to register that Dustpaw was there anymore. "Am I dreaming? You only come in dreams?"

Dustpaw was frantic now. His father was talking nonsense. With a brief hesitation, reluctant to leave Fuzzypelt's side for even a second, he darted to Spottedleaf's nest and shook her awake urgently. It didn't take long, and she was already headed to the sick tom before Dustpaw even explained what was going on. By the time he made it back, Spottedleaf was sitting to the side, her head hanging low, and he knew. He knew before he saw the blankness in his father's eyes. He knew before he even leaned forward to sniff and caught the same stiffness Poppydawn had let out earlier. Her body was no longer there, having been dragged out after Bluestar's announcement at sunset. Now she lie in the clearing, being mourned by her clanmates.

"He's gone." Spottedleaf murmured, turning and trudging back to her nest, tail dragging on the moon-soaked ground. Dustpaw watched her go, not able to form the words to tell her she was forgiven, then looked at his limp father. _He left with Robinwing...he left happy._ He told himself, shoving his nose into Fuzzypelt's fur and taking a moment to mourn, which helped the grief, but his heart still lay heavy as he exited the medicine cat den. Bluestar was sitting vigil with Poppydawn, and when she saw Dustpaw leave the den, he must have looked distraught, as her blue-grey head hung lower than before, and she began muttering softly to herself. Dustpaw paused briefly at Poppydawn's head and gave her a stiff farewell, though his heart was still in the nest with his father, and then he went to the apprentices den and curled up next to Ravenpaw, who was sleeping just as restlessly as Spottedleaf had been before.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this is so not the direction I had originally intended for this chapter, but I kinda like how it turned out.**

* * *

By the time the next gathering came along, leaf-bare had fallen on ThunderClan completely. The weather was chilled, and the apprentices had shifted their nests together in the den for warmth in the nights. Fortunately, no other cats had caught ill, and the greencough that had claimed Fuzzypelt and Poppydawn was washed from camp. The losses of the two elders had taken its toll on the morale of the clan, however, and many still hung their heads when passing the elder's den. Though Dustpaw missed his father dearly, especially right after losing his mother, he felt a new surge of energy with Fuzzypelt gone. It was not from joy, but from determination. He had to live up to both of his parents as a warrior, and that wasn't going to be easy.

The rising sun gave no warmth to Dustpaw as he traveled along with his mentor, Sandpaw, and Whitestorm on dawn patrol. They were trekking across the RiverClan border, and the dead forest floor was frozen against his pads, causing shivers to run through him constantly. Sandpaw looked equally as uncomfortable, but she didn't complain, and neither did he. The two warriors leading the patrol seemed to be perfectly fine, though sometimes Dustpaw caught them shaking their paws impatiently a the freezing ground. He'd already been informed he would attend the gathering, along with Sandpaw _and_ Ravenpaw. Bluestar had told the clan who would go the night before, so the warriors would be ready to leave early.

"Can we hurry up?" Sandpaw complained loudly from beside Dustpaw. "My paws are going to freeze off!"

"Quiet," Whitestorm scolded gently. "We'll be done soon."

"They'll both be in for a shock when the snow comes," Redtail purred lightly in amusement, glancing back at the two shivering apprentices, who returned his bright gaze with annoyed ones, only making him laugh more.

"Oh yes." Whitestorm agreed with the same tone.

They both went silent as they approached Sunningrocks. The sun - which was climbing into the sky steadily now - was reflecting off of the pale stone, though clearly lending no warmth. Dustpaw knew why they had stopped speaking. RiverClan had made it clear in the recent moons that they would take Sunningrocks, and there had been numerous border disputes between the two clans. So far, Dustpaw had been apart of none, but Ravenpaw had, and he was still shaken from it. Border patrols rarely did much damage when battling, but the two clans had been vicious in the battles that had happened already - one of them even leading to the death of his own mother. They would be keeping an eye out for the rival clan.

Dustpaw kneaded his claws in and out of the dirt as he walked, and glancing over at Sandpaw, he saw her anticipation shining through her eyes. Both apprentices were eager for their first battle, but for Dustpaw, it would be more. He wanted to teach Riverclan they couldn't get away with murder, especially not over a silly border. As they sprang up onto Sunningrocks, Dustpaw glared out towards the rival clan's territory, scenting the air and hoping to smell enemy cats on their side of the border. Whitestorm and Redtail left the apprentices at the top of the rock and padded up to the border and refreshed the markers, pausing briefly and staring across. Dustpaw was about to sag in disappointment, cursing Riverclan for deciding to stay quiet now, until he heard Redtail hiss suddenly. Together, Dustpaw and Sandpaw scrambled from the rock and towards their mentors, fresh with the prospect of battle. Their mentors were facing off with a Riverclan patrol, each cat on their own side of the border, but their fur bristled.

"We weren't coming over the border. Move on, Redtail!" a dark, brown-reddish tom snarled, and Dustpaw recognized him as the deputy Oakheart.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you," Redtail retorted, his claws digging into the dirt. "Riverclan has never been very mindful of the border."

"What are you talking about, fox-dung?" a golden tabby she-cat hissed from Oakheart's side.

"How about when you killed my mother!" Dustpaw snapped, unable to stop himself from speaking. "Trying to take Sunningrocks, which is _ours_!"

"Letting _kits_ speak for your clan now, are we?" a brown and white tom taunted. Redtail slashed his claws forward, narrowly missing the toms nose, but still keeping to his side of the border, not launching into an attack yet.

"My apprentice is right," the deputy snarled. "Riverclan's version of the warrior code means killing loyal warriors over a _border_ dispute!"

"Robinwing's death was not our fault," Oakheart snapped, but Dustpaw saw his strong gaze falter at the accusation. "She shouldn't have kept fighting when she was hurt so badly-"

"Are you saying it's _her_ fault she died?" Whitestorm spoke up for the first time, his fur bristling so much he looked twice his size. Dustpaw remembered what Whitestorm had told him about his mother, how Robinwing had basically raised the white warrior as well, and he was glad that another cat understood what he felt right now. Oakheart took a small step back and bowed his head, and the battle in his eyes faded at his apologetic gesture. The two warriors on the patrol with him spat but took a few steps back as well, glaring at the Thunderclan cats.

"Of course not," Oakheart meowed. "Leopardfur, Owlfur, this is over. Let's go back to camp."

"Farewell, _murderers_ ," Sandpaw hissed under her breath as the Riverclan patrol turned and started towards the river on stiff legs. Whitestorm flattened his fur, but his eyes still blazed with fury as he watched the patrol disappear into the brush on the other side of the river.

Redtail didn't speak, but flicked his tail to signal his patrol to return to camp as well. Dustpaw glared one more time into Riverclan then hurried after his mentor and the other two. On the way back to camp, Whitestorm told Sandpaw and Dustpaw to catch something for the elders, and to meet them back home. Dustpaw managed to catch a mouse and a vole, while Sandpaw had caught an impressive looking rabbit. He was impressed she was able to find one, nonetheless catch one. When they got back to camp, Whitestorm expressed his own admiration, praising her and sending her to the fresh-kill pile for something nice. Dustpaw headed towards the elder's den to hand over his catch, and when he stepped up to the den, his stomach clenched painfully.

"Morning, Dustpaw. I heard there was some trouble on the border this morning," Smallear greeted, nodding his thanks at the vole laid in front of him. "Redtail said you had quite the tongue."

Dustpaw didn't respond, just twitched his ear to show he'd heard, and then turned and headed back out into the clearing. He was just about to go and grab something to eat from the fresh-kill pile when his mentor called to him, and he stopped, looking up curiously. The look in Redtail's gaze told him he was in trouble.

"I know, Redtail-"

"No, you don't know." Redtail snapped, batting Dustpaw over the ears with claws sheathed. "You need to learn to hold your tongue, especially when things are so tense with Riverclan right now."

"Redtail, they killed my mother-"

"You aren't the only cat in this clan who cared about Robinwing!" Redtail hissed, and he had to take a moment to relax. "Robinwing was a good friend to me, and I know what you're feeling right now. But you can't be reckless. Oakheart - or any one of those warriors - could have turned you to crow-food with one swipe of their claws."

"I'm sorry, Redtail," Dustpaw grumbled, pawing at the dirt in the clearing. "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. I'm not punishing you, but if it happens again, expect consequences."

"Yes, Redtail,"

"Good. Now get something to eat. We're going out later for some battle training with Sandpaw."

"Will I ever get to train with Ravenpaw? I barely see him anymore!" Dustpaw suddenly meowed, his voice bitter. "It's like Tigerclaw's made it his mission to keep us apart!'

"I'll talk to Tigerclaw when he's back from his hunting patrol and ask if they want to join us. Now, off you go," now that the scolding was over, Redtail's gaze was more friendly, and as Dustpaw passed him on the way to the fresh-kill pile, he flicked his tail over the young tom's ear.

Dustpaw took a small shrew from the fresh-kill pile, carrying it back over to the apprentices den, where Sandpaw had already finished her meal and was busy grooming her ginger fur. Dustpaw paused for a moment to watch her, wondering what she thought of him, then shook his head and settled down. There was no point worrying about that now. He needed to focus on training, so he could become the best warrior in the clan, and live up to his parents reputations. He shouldn't be worrying about silly things like who he would spend his time with as a warrior. Besides, hadn't he told his mother he would never fall in love, and never have kits? And so far with what had happened, he wasn't sure his mind was changed. He knew the terrible feeling of losing a parent, and he wouldn't ever want his own kits to feel like that. Not ever.

" _Dustpaw_!" he snapped out of his reverie at the feeling of sharp claws digging in his side, yelping.

"Hey, what was that for!" Dustpaw hissed, batting her paw away and settling back down in the dirt.

"I asked you a question, mouse-brain! Don't you ever listen anymore?"

"I was just thinking."

"Well, about what? Seemed interesting enough to ignore your best friend, what was it?" she insisted. Dustpaw glanced at his paws and shuffled them embarrassedly on the ground. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about whether or not he'd take her as a _mate_. That was too humiliating. No. That would be spread around camp, and he'd be teased for _moons_!

"About Fuzzypelt and Robinwing," he lied instead. "I don't think I'll ever be as good a warrior as they were."

"Of course you will. Redtail's your mentor, you know you will," Sandpaw waved her tail absently. "Not even a question."

"Well, I'm not as confident as you. You just _know_ you're going to be the best hunter in the clan. But what am I going to do? Sit around and hunt sometimes, fight sometimes? I'll just be an average warrior, and I'll never do anything great for the clan."

"Don't be stupid," Sandpaw growled. "Hunting sometimes and fighting sometimes _is_ great for the clan. And, eventually, you'll have kits with some cat and bring new warriors to the clan. That's great."

"I've already said, I'm never having kits," Dustpaw said stubbornly.

"That's a lot of fox-dung you're talking," she snorted. "you will at some point. Most everybody does."

"But-"

Dustpaw was interrupted when he saw Whitestorm and Lionheart headed their way. He noticed then that Bluestar was crossing the clearing and heading for the entrance of camp, where she paused and sat, waiting patiently. He glanced up at the sky. It was only sunhigh, where was Bluestar going? His question was answered as the warriors came closer, and they motioned for Dustpaw and Sandpaw to get up.

"Bluestar wants to patrol RiverClan again after the incident this morning. She would like you two to come along." Lionheart said in his deep, thoughtful voice. The two apprentices exchanged looks of excitement. Maybe this would be their chance at a fight! _Finally!_ They'd been training for nearly three moons, and hadn't been into any sort of trouble. Dustpaw knew he shouldn't be so thrilled to get into a battle, especially since his mother had died that way, but to fight for his clan was to show his loyalty! And more than that, he wanted to sink his claws deep into the pelt of any slimy, RiverClan cat.

As they walked out of camp and headed towards the RiverClan border again, Bluestar and Whitestorm trailed slightly ahead, speaking in low tones, leaving Lionheart to stay close to the apprentices should danger present itself. Sandpaw was bouncing through the undergrowth, but Dustpaw's excitement was suddenly gone. His stomach twisted uneasily. There was going to be a fight, he just knew it, and something bad was definitely going to happen. But what, he couldn't quite say. The last time his stomach and been so bothered, his mother had come home dead. Now, he didn't take bellyaches too lightly. Once, he had naively wondered if StarClan had given him the power to know when something bad was about to happen, but he realized later that a lot of others had the same feelings deep within their bellies when something bad happened too. It was almost like instinct. And right now, Dustpaw had a serious instinct he was going to be ripping the fur out of a RiverClan warrior soon. They were growing nearer to the border now, and with each step, his stomach twisted painfully, so much so at one point he had to stop moving. Sandpaw went right on, not noticing through her own head, but Lionheart stopped, looking at him quizzically.

"I have a bad feeling about this patrol," Dustpaw explained sheepishly, looking at his paws. "It's silly, but I think something bad is going to happen." To his surprise, Lionheart gave him a glum look, nodding his big head in understanding.

"I have the same feeling, young one," the golden tabby flicked his gaze to Bluestar, who had noticed their delay and paused, flicking her tail impatiently waiting for them to catch up. "between you and me, I think the both of us should keep an eye on her."

"Shouldn't you tell Whitestorm instead of me? I'm just an apprentice, what good am I going to do to protect her?" Dustpaw meowed, frowning. Lionheart purred lightly at his objection.

"I don't need to tell Whitestorm. He always keeps one eye on her."

Dustpaw looked up at the white warrior, and realized Lionheart was right. While Bluestar and Sandpaw were watching him and the golden tabby with impatient eyes, Whitestorm was looking straight at his lead. A look of intense concentration on his face, like he knew something no one else did. Dustpaw turned to respond to Lionheart, but the tom had already began moving again, and the brown apprentice had to run to catch up to the patrol again. It didn't take them but a few tail-lengths to reach the edge of the wood, to where it opened up to Sunningrocks. And Dustpaw's ears flattened against his head as soon as his eyes were able to see in the blinding sun. Around him, his clanmates had the same reaction. Standing on Sunningrocks, with a vole sitting dead at her feet, was Leopardfur. Dustpaw recognized her from that morning. She was glaring right into the trees, like she knew ThunderClan cats were there. Though Dustpaw didn't see them, he could smell the rest of her hunting patrol, hiding behind the rocks, ready for the battle to begin. A few seconds later, Bluestar lifted her head into a battle cry, and the ThunderClan patrol hurled themselves from the bushes and met the RiverClan patrol with fierce yowls.


	11. Chapter 10

Dustpaw threw himself at the first RiverClan cat he saw, and it ended up being the tom that he had met earlier that day. They collided in the air and fell to the ground in a bundle, rolling across the grass, locked together in a furious battle. Dustpaw clawed and bit whenever he got the chance, and he felt the claws and teeth of his enemy some too. At last, they hit the bottom of Sunningrocks and fell apart, now facing off with each other, snarling and ripping at the dirt. Dustpaw saw the attack a split-second before Owlfur suddenly leapt foward, and his claws slashed across Dustpaw's side. He let out a yowl of pain, staggered slightly, but turned and faced Owlfur again determinedly. Around them, he could hear his clanmates fighting other cats, but he couldn't hone in on individuals, because he had his own problem.

"What? They don't teach ThunderClan apprentices how to fight?" Owlfur sneered.

Dustpaw let out a snarl and launched himself at the other tom, catching him by surprise, and landing on his back. He lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Owlfur's scruff, clinging on and digging his claws deep into the cat's back. His opponent screeched, twisting back and forth, trying to throw Dustpaw off, but he wouldn't let go. After failing to throw Dustpaw off, the warrior rolled onto his back, squashing the apprentice under his weight. The brown tom released the other cat, but when they were both up again, he sent several harsh blows at Owlfur, sending the RiverClan warrior running back down the slope towards the river.

"And don't come back!" Dustpaw spat, before turning back into the battle.

Whitestorm was fighting Leopardfur and Oakheart, and Sandpaw fought beside of him, facing off with a large, black tom. Lionheart was nowhere in sight, but Dustpaw heard battle sounds from around Sunningrocks, and he guessed that was where the golden warrior would be. Bluestar was barely visible from where he stood, wrestling with a dark brown tom and a younger, silver tabby she-cat, clearly an apprentice. Dustpaw rushed forward to help his leader, tackling the silver apprentice and forcing her out of the fight with Bluestar. They tussled for a while, but then she had tackled Dustpaw to the ground and pinned him there, going for a sharp bite to the neck. Dustpaw closed his eyes tight, expecting the pain, but suddenly her weight was thrown off of him, and he opened his eyes to see Lionheart standing over him, eyes flashing. He scrambled to his paws hurriedly, spitting at the apprentice as she turned tail and ran back towards her own territory. Now, the fighting was equal. Whitestorm was now only fighting Leopardfur. Sandpaw was still battling with the large black tom, her pelt heavy with blood, whether it was all hers or not, Dustpaw couldn't tell at this point. The dark brown tom Bluestar had been fighting was gone now, and she surveyed the area for another enemy, when Oakheart slammed into her side.

Bluestar let out a cry of surprise, scrambling to her paws and turning to face her new opponent, and both warriors froze. Dustpaw, ready to jump in and help, stopped too, watching and waiting. Bluestar's eyes narrowed, with something like a challenge, while Oakheart's tail twitched, and he looked conflicted. _What in StarClan's name…_ Dustpaw thought, watching the scene with confusion. He could still hear the sounds of the rest of his clanmates fighting, but he didn't turn to see. He was transfixed on his leader and Oakheart. Why were they just staring at each other? Finally, a decision settled with the RiverClan deputy and he lowered his head slightly, then turned and lifted his head again.

"RIVERCLAN RETREAT!" he yowled. The fighting ceased.

"Oakheart-"

" _I said retreat!_ " Oakheart interrupted Leopardfur, tail lashing once. The spotted she-cat let out another hiss of contempt, sending it Whitestorm's way, then turned and started back to her territory. Before she go to the slope, she jumped back onto Sunningrocks and bent her head to pick up the vole, but Bluestar was there at once, ears back, hissing in warning. Leopardfur growled, but let it go, and disappeared back into RiverClan territory.

The ThunderClan patrol stood at the edge of their own territory, watching as the retreating cats jumped into the river and then into the reeds on the other side. Dustpaw looked over at Bluestar, wondering why Oakheart had suddenly decided to retreat when faced off with her. There wasn't anything he could imagine as to why that would have happened. Maybe he didn't want to face the leader of another clan? Maybe he knew she would beat him? Dustpaw couldn't make a fathomable reason for it. On his other side, Sandpaw was assuring her mentor that she was fine, and most of the blood soaking her ginger pelt was RiverClan, and Lionheart glared resentfully across the border, his sides heaving from the fight.

"We need to head back to camp. I'm going to get Redtail to increase patrol on this border. Let's go," Bluestar meowed, turning and slipping into the undergrowth back towards camp.

Dustpaw followed, and the others were close behind. The journey back was slow and painful, as all the cats supported nasty wounds, but there was an air of triumph as they stalked into camp, heads held high. They had fought, and for Dustpaw and Sandpaw, these were the first wounds they had received in service of their clan. He knew there would be plenty more to come, and many more scars to be remembered, but this moment would be remembered for the rest of his life. This was the first time he had really made his clan proud. As soon as they entered camp, cats began to gather around them, and Spottedleaf came running from her den, smelling the blood. Redtail's patrol was back already, and the deputy hurried over for the report.

"RiverClan were waiting for us." Bluestar explained. "We won. Your apprentice fought very well, and yours Whitestorm, but I don't need to tell you that."

"No. I saw her fight. Worthy of a warrior name, if she were a bit older. And you too, Dustpaw." Whitestorm praised, then looked at Redtail. "You should be proud."

"I am. Well done, Dustpaw." Redtail purred, touching noses with his apprentice.

Satisfaction and pride swelled up inside of the dusty apprentice, and he could hardly feel the stinging above his eye, or down his side where the silver she-cat and Owlfur had attacked him. After the news was passed throughout all of the cats, the gathered began to disperse, giving Spottedleaf space to treat the wounds. Bluestar looked tired, and Dustpaw watched after her with worry as Redtail helped her towards her den. Once they had disappeared inside, he turned his attention back to Spottedleaf, who was currently treating Sandpaw. Whitestorm and Lionheart had limped off to the fresh-kill pile, their wounds treated and ready to begin healing. He saw Tigerclaw approach him, and instantly looked around with Ravenpaw, but the black tomcat was nowhere to be seen, and Dustpaw let out a low growl. He never saw his brother anymore. With both their parents dead, Ravenpaw was all he had. Sure, he had his older sisters, but they had never been very close. What he wanted right now was a brother, and he wasn't even allowed that anymore.

"Don't growl at me," Spottedleaf meowed sternly, and Dustpaw twisted his head to see she had begun working on his side without him even noticing.

"Oh, sorry Spottedleaf, I wasn't growling at you." he promised.

"Good." was all she said, and then went back to her work. "There you are. I think you should skip training tomorrow, maybe stay in camp, let that side heal up. It's a nasty cut."

"Yes, Spottedleaf," Dustpaw dipped his head in thanks and then padded away towards the apprentices den, where Sandpaw was lying next to the tree stump.

Now that she was all cleaned up, there weren't too many scratches on her, meaning most of the blood that had splattered her pelt was from the RiverClan cat. _Impressive,_ Dustpaw thought, looking at her in admiration. He'd gotten away with a scratch that took him out of training for a day, but she had held her own so well, she had a little sting and would be up and out again by sundown. He shifted and lay down beside of her, stretching out and wincing slightly. The two didn't speak, only lay there together, watching the rest of the camp activities. A few of the warriors came over to them to give praises, and they purred their thanks each time. Ravenpaw didn't show up until just before the sun began to go down, appearing from the elder's den, looking spritely, but when he saw Dustpaw, his expression changed.

"I heard about the battle!" he exclaimed as he came closer. Dustpaw growled.

"You been in there this whole time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep." Dustpaw muttered, standing up. "Night, Sandpaw."

"Wait...did I do something?" Ravenpaw said, frowning. Sandpaw stood up stiffly, sending a fierce glare in the other apprentices' direction.

"Mouse-brain," she spat. Dustpaw sent her a grateful look, glad that at least one of his friends had his back. If he couldn't count on his own brother, at least he had a best friend that would take care of him. He pushed his way into the den, leaving a confused Ravenpaw behind, and curled up into his nest, hiding his face under his tail. There was no way he would get to sleep anytime soon, but it was better than sitting out there and being nice to Ravenpaw, his brother who couldn't be bothered to come check on him. Some brother he had.

…

Dustpaw woke up the next morning without realizing he had even fallen asleep. Sandpaw was still sleeping soundly next to him, but Ravenpaw's nest was empty, and cold. Tigerclaw had probably taken him out for the dawn patrol. _But that doesn't matter to me. I don't care._ He thought bitterly, determined to stay mad at his brother. Without disturbing Sandpaw's sleep, he slipped out of the apprentices den. It was still before sunhigh, but the clan was already active. Patrols came in and out of camp, Redtail was nowhere to be seen - probably with Bluestar - and one of the patrols that came into camp consisted of Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw, who held a decent-sized vole in his jaws. There came no praise from his mentor, however, who just grunted for him to throw it on the pile and stalked towards Bluestar's den. Dustpaw caught Ravenpaw's gaze, but when the black tom tried to wave his tail in greeting, he looked away and padded towards the nursery pointedly.

Frostfur and Brindleface were sitting outside the nursery, sharing a squirrel. Frostfur's belly was swollen with kits, and it wouldn't be very long now before she kitted. Brindleface hadn't joined the nursery yet, but it was already known throughout the clan she was expecting kits again, but no one knew whose just yet. That would probably be shared once the kits were born, and the father went to see them for the first time. No one dared ask Brindleface, as it was considered rude to do so. Goldenflower was expecting as well, but she had not yet joined the nursery either. Both she-cats had found out just a few dawns ago.

"Good morning, Dustpaw. How are you feeling?" Frostfur purred.

"Sore," Dustpaw admitted. "RiverClan have strong warriors."

"So does ThunderClan! And you and Sandpaw are well on your way to becoming very fine warriors. Whitestorm told me how well the two of you fought," Brindleface praised.

"I was protecting my clan." Dustpaw replied sheepishly, scraping his claws on the ground. "And my leader."

"Oh, you should visit the elder's some time, they've been dying to hear the whole story,"

"Maybe I'll go later. Spottedleaf says I'm restricted to camp today, because my side," he twisted slightly to show them the long scratch down his pelt. They looked at it almost in envy, perhaps they wished they had been on the fighting patrol, Brindleface more than the other, as she was still capable of fighting, since she was so early on in her pregnancy. He shifted uncomfortably as silence stretched out, and finally dipped his head.

"I think I'll go check on the elders now,"

"Take care!" Frostfur called after him as he headed towards the elders' den. Still, every time he neared it, there was a pang in his heart, from missing his father. Fuzzypelt should have been there now, enjoying life as an elder, with his clanmates. He hesitated at the entrance of the den, then pushed inside. Smallear was curled up on his own across the den, still snoring softly, but One-eye and Halftail were awake already, sharing tongues over the scraps of a vole. It looked like it might have been Ravenpaw's. Patchpelt was nowhere to be seen, maybe stretching his legs.

"Morning, Dustpaw," One-eye purred when she caught sight of him by the entrance. "What brings you to this side of camp today?"

"Frostfur says you wall wanted to hear about the battle yesterday, and since I can't leave camp for a day…"

"I remember the days when I didn't need to hear the story, because I would have been in the midst of the fight, ripping the ears off of every RiverClan cat-"

"Yes, yes, we know, Halftail," One-eye interrupted him with a small mrrw of amusement. "Go on, Dustpaw,"

As Dustpaw explained the story of the battle, which he embellished only slightly for dramatics, he decided to leave out the part where Oakheart had refused to attack Bluestar. Though he had finally settled on it being nothing but respect for the leader of another clan, he wasn't sure if telling what he had seen would start unnecessary rumors amongst the clan. Bluestar was a great leader, and she would never do anything to betray her clan, he knew she wouldn't, so mentioning this weird scene was to be his little secret. Instead, he told them that Oakheart had seen so many of his warriors fleeing, he'd called retreat. The elders' praised him, as the rest of the clan had done so far, and then began making remarks about how weak RiverClan was if they'd give up so easily. Compared to their last battle with RiverClan, this one was a mere argument. No cats had come close to death with this encounter, which was good, but it caused a pang in Dustpaw's chest. He had no parents left, and now it seemed even his brother was disappearing on him.

After listening to the elders' joke around about the opposing clan for a little while, Dustpaw's stomach began to growl, and he decided to go have something to eat. As he left the den, he saw Redtail nearby, leaving Bluestar's den, his eyes heavy with some sort of emotion. Dustpaw glanced briefly at the fresh-kill pile, then hurried to meet his mentor, surprising the bushy-tailed tom at his sudden appearance. A feeling of dread made his belly feel like lead, and he was almost too nervous to ask what was wrong. Coming from Bluestar's den looking like someone had died was never a good sign, especially for Redtail, who was usually so stern and regal. It meant there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, forcing the question out.

"Oh, Dustpaw," Redtail sighed, sending one more look over his shoulder in the direction of their leader's den. "It's Bluestar. Her wounds from yesterday made her weak, and now she's caught a cough. Spottedleaf fears it is whitecough,"

"Can't she do something to help her?" Dustpaw asked, eyes widening.

"She is trying. She has already given her a bit of catmint, to stop the sickness before it grows, she hopes."

"Does she-"

"Before you start trying to be the hero you want to be," Redtail interrupted gently, laying his tail across Dustpaw's back. "there is nothing you - or any of us - can do for Bluestar."

"I don't think I'm a hero, I just want to help!" Dustpaw defended himself, his fur flashing with sudden heat.

"I know you do, but you must realize, you cannot help everyone. Sometimes, you need to leave things to those who understand it better," with that, Redtial turned and padded away, calling to Mousefur and Runningwind and leaving camp with them on a patrol. Dustpaw watched after him, frowning, wondering if his mentor was right. He was so worried about contributing to the clan, maybe he did overstep his bounds sometimes, and Spottedleaf probably did get annoyed with him always butting in, acting like he could save everyone. He was pulled from his thoughts when Graykit suddenly appeared in front of him, head cocked to one side.

"What're you thinking about?" the grey kit asked.

He was almost the age of an apprentice now. Less than a moon, and his apprentice ceremony would be held. Well, it would have been. If Bluestar got any sicker, who knew if the kit would get his ceremony anytime soon. Dustpaw sent a desperate look towards his leaders den, then remembered what Redtail had just told him, and he looked quickly back at Graykit, who was still waiting for an answer patiently, tail waving slightly behind him.

"Nothing important. Why don't you go chase Ravenpaw's tail?" Dustpaw replied, growling lightly.

"Now, Dustpaw, he's only trying to play," Willowpelt meowed sternly, coming up behind her kit.

"Sorry, Willowpelt, I'm not feeling too good at the moment," Dustpaw apologized, dipping his head to her respectfully.

"Don't take it out on everyone else," she snapped, sweeping Graykit away with her tail and glaring at Dustpaw. "he just wants to be friends with you, you know,"

Dustpaw watched her stalk away, neck fur slightly bristled, and he sighed. He obviously wasn't doing any sort of service to his clanmates right now, he might as well take a walk. Sure, he wasn't supposed to go out without telling a warrior, and Spottedleaf _had_ told him to stay in camp for a day, but what could a little walk do to hurt anyone? He'd be back before anyone even noticed he had gone missing.


End file.
